Pequeños, Gigantes, Malentendidos
by DreamWorker
Summary: Una conversación a medias hace dudar a Vegeta sobre su hijo, y Bulma no encontrará nada mejor que seguirle el juego y dejar que la incertidumbre crezca más. ACTUALIZADO: La "venganza" de Vegeta.
1. No puede ser posible

Hola!

_**Aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió en mis "escasos" ratos de ocio. Es la primera de humor que hago (por lo mismo es una historia tonta y sin fundamento xD), y espero que les guste… por lo menos que les saque una sonrisa :) No tiene gran contenido emocional, pero por eso es humor, hay que tomarse las cosas a la ligera :D Inicialmente iba a ser un oneshot, pero mientas escribía se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, así que ya no podrá ser.**_

_**No sabía si hacerlo VxB o VxTrunks… debería ser VxBxT.. jeje, pero bueeh, dejémoslo como está.**_

* * *

**Pequeños (Gigantes) Malentendidos**

**Capítulo I**

"_No puede ser posible"_

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde la pelea con Majin Boo y la paz se podía respirar en la Tierra. Era un caluroso y agradable día de verano, especial para salir con la familia a divertirse. Muchas lo hacían, iban a la playa, a los parques de diversiones o simplemente a tomar algo para poder capear el calor que embargaba cada rincón de la Capital. El intenso cielo azul era protagonista de la escena, algunas

bandadas de pájaros podían divisarse esporádicamente y una que otra nube tapaba de vez en cuando el sol por algunos minutos, nada impedía que ese día fuera perfecto. Sin embargo, en la enorme mansión que captaba la mirada de quienes pasaban frente a ella y los hacían voltear a verla nuevamente luego de haber avanzado unos metros, una familia "normal" no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de dar un paso fuera del hogar. Si pudiera llamarse normal que hubiera aparecido un dragón gigante en más de una ocasión exigiendo a gritos, que toda la ciudad podía escuchar a la perfección, que podía concederles deseos; que frecuentaran a la casa sujetos que inexplicablemente llegaran volando, vestidos con extraños atuendos y peinados descomunales, algunas veces acompañados de gatos flotantes y cerdos parlanchines y que con mucha frecuencia se oyeran explosiones provenientes de una extraña nave instalada en el patio trasero haciendo temblar todo lo que estuviera cerca del lugar. La respuesta que ya todos los habitantes tenían adherida a su placa madre era: "Experimentos de la Corporación Cápsula", y la mejor excusa para quienes eran los causantes de tanto alboroto. ERAN COMUNES Y CORRIENTES, COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS.

Dentro de la "nada anormal" mansión todo ocurría normalmente. Aquel hombre rudo, con un cuerpo deseable por cualquier mujer pero que solo correspondía a una y de mirada fría como témpano, entrenaba arduamente dentro de la extraña nave; una bella mujer que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, con un extravagante cabello celeste y ojos azules como el cielo jugaba con su hija de 4 años, una miniatura de ella, a las muñecas; un adolescente, de extraños cabellos lilas, sentado frente al televisor y con el teléfono apoyado entre el hombro y la oreja hablaba animadamente. Era un día normal, la cotidianeidad era palpable por donde fuese.

Ya era pasada la hora de almuerzo, pero Bulma no lo había notado, estaba tan entretenida jugando con su pequeña hija que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no había nadie más que preparara comida, los padres de la científica habían salido temprano a disfrutar el día a la costa en un acto de cordura muy ajeno a ellos, en especial a ELLA.

Casi al mismo tiempo el estómago de ambos saiyajins rugió en señal de protesta, estaba bien soportar el hambre por un tiempo, pero llegaba un momento en que era imposible ignorarla, mucho menos siendo lo que eran. Vegeta apagó la gravedad de su cámara y salió sin prisa de ella, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse lo mejor posible en el olor de la comida que la mujer TENÍA QUE estar preparando. No notó nada especial en el aire, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, caminó con pesadez hacia la cocina, no estaba de ánimos para comenzar otra discusión con Bulma por la misma tontería por la que peleaban constantemente desde hace años. _"Años…",_ sonrió ante este pensamiento y se adentró en la mansión.

Trunks apagó el televisor, pero continuó hablando por teléfono:

-Si, Goten, yo sé que puedes conseguir una cita con cualquier chica que quieras… pero tampoco es para aprovecharse tanto…- le reprochaba a su amigo, que le estaba contando que tenía por lo menos ocho citas previstas para ese fin de semana. _"Es un descarado… no puedo creer que sea hermano de Gohan…"_ se decía internamente. Él y su hermano eran tan distintos en el tema del género femenino que si no fuera por su sangre saiyajin, pondría en duda seriamente la ascendencia de éste.

-Ay Trunks, no tiene nada de malo. No entiendo por qué tú no sales con ninguna, sabes que podrías hacerlo perfectamente- se excusaba el menor de los Son. En eso Vegeta entró a la habitación y se apoyó en la pared detrás de su primogénito cruzándose de brazos, escuchando la conversación, indiferente.

-Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces… no hay ninguna chica que me guste, Goten-

-Por favor, no me vengas con eso… sé muy bien que más de una te gusta… no pienses que me voy a creer esas tonterías.- se burlaba su amigo, claramente divertido con el comentario de Trunks.

-Está bien… piensa lo que quieras. A mí no me importan esas cosas, tengo otros intereses.- lo escuchó asentir suspicazmente al otro lado de la línea y agregó para terminar con la incómoda conversación- ¿Tú no deberías estar entrenando?

-Si, pero me escapé un rato, estoy agotado-

- Bueno Goten… tengo que irme, la comida está casi lista- mintió.

-¡Ah, es cierto! ¡La comida! Adiós Trunks, nos vemos.- y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Para ese chico habían dos prioridades en la vida, una: comida y dos: chicas. El joven de cabellos lilas colgó el teléfono moviendo negativamente la cabeza. El estómago le rugió de nuevo y se levantó para ir a la cocina, cuando una voz lo detuvo:

-La comida no está lista-le dijo fríamente. Seguía en la misma posición, sin dirigirle la mirada.- ¿Cómo es posible que tú y ése hablen tanta estupidez junta?- no es que le interesara el tema del que hablaba su hijo, es solo que no podía creer que un guerrero con tanto potencial como él se dedicara a hablar semejantes imbecilidades.

-¡Papá! Me asustaste....- se sonrojó notoriamente al haber sido descubierto hablando de ESE tema, y precisamente por su padre, sin duda el hombre más orgulloso y arrogante que pudiera haber pasado por el universo- Emm… este, yo… -pero él seguía sin mirarlo, y lo agradeció profundamente, era tanta la vergüenza que sentía que no podría mirarlo a los ojos ni un segundo- ¿No está lista? Me estoy muriendo de hambre- se puso una mano en el estómago sintiéndolo rugir más que antes.

-No eres el único- y un inevitable sonido también se escapó desde dentro de él. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a gritarle a la mujer otra vez para que les hiciera comida, y seguramente era tanta la que tenía que hacer que iba a demorarse más de lo que su paciencia le permitía. Así que decidió ducharse y luego bajar, para matar un poco el tiempo- Trunks, dile a tu madre que se ponga a hacer la comida de una buena vez- le dio la espalda y se alejó de su hijo subiendo las escaleras claramente molesto. Cada vez que le pedía a él que le dijera algo a su madre era porque habían discutido o su padre se había enojado por cualquier sandez irrelevante. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Y que después el príncipe vaya a salvarla de los malvados en su caballo blanco antes de que sea la media noche!- decía una entusiasmada niña, con una muñeca de cabello rubio y un vestido repleto de joyas, a su madre. Sonriendo con infinita dulzura.

-Si amada mía, yo te iré a buscar, donde sea que vayas- decía Bulma poniendo la voz grave.

-Noo… que diga: te voy a rescatar, para darte el primer beso de verdadero amor y despertarte de ese largo sueño en el que estás sumida, princesa mía- la mujer quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su hija. No sabía desde cuándo había empezado a manejar tanto vocabulario, y no pudo más que sonreírle ampliamente y hacer caso a lo que decía la pequeña.

-Te voy a rescatar, para darte el primer beso de verdadero amor y- se detuvo al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta y la abría con cuidado. _"No es Vegeta"_ fue su primer pensamiento.

-Disculpa mamá…. Es que… vine a decirte que mi papá y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre…- le decía el muchacho un poco apenado- si podrías preparar la comida, por favor- ella comprendió de inmediato que realmente era Vegeta el que hacía esa petición (más bien orden si venía de su parte), así que se levantó del suelo, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, antes de que su "príncipe azul" perdiera la compostura.

-Oh… lo siento mucho, hijo. ¿Qué hora es?- vio su reloj de muñeca, las 4:16. ¡Rayos! Estaba más que claro por qué no fue directamente Vegeta a decirle, debía estar sumamente enfadado.- ¡Por Kami! ¿Tanto me he retrasado? En un minuto tendré la comida, Trunks.- éste asintió y salió del cuarto seguido por su madre.

-¡Mamá!- gritó la pequeña Bra, Bulma se dio vuelta y la miró, aún sentada con la muñeca en su mano y con una cara de tristeza profunda- ¿Y ahora quién va a jugar conmigo?- la conmovió hasta el alma esa imagen:

-Trunks, ven aquí un momento- él se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos- ¿Podrías jugar con Bra hasta que esté listo el almuerzo?- el saiyajin miró a su pequeña hermana y sonrió:

-Claro, mamá.- entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Que bien que no se parece en nada a él…"_, y bajó apurada las escaleras antes de que una retahíla de gritos y miradas de odio cayeran sobre ella.

Dentro de la habitación, la pequeña niña no dejaba de hablar tan apresurada y de tantas cosas distintas que hacían que el muchacho se mareara, perdiendo constantemente el hilo de la conversación.

-No, mejor no… juguemos a que yo soy Goten y tú eres yo…-

-¿Y para qué quieres ser Goten? Él es hombre, Bra- soltó su hermano sin comprender el verdadero sentido de lo que significaba ese "juego" para la niña.

-No importa… mira, tú eres yo… entonces yo, Goten, llegaba a la casa y te iba a buscar… y te decía: hola, Bra, que linda te ves hoy ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- hablaba consigo misma, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño y no existiera más que ella y el muñeco que ahora era Goten. Entonces Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que realmente significaba el "inocente" juego de su hermanita, aún así le siguió la corriente para que no se enojara o se pusiera a llorar- ya… entonces como tú eres yo tienes que decir esto:…-

* * *

Vegeta salía ya de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa triunfante cuando sintió inmediatamente el olor de la comida proveniente del piso inferior. Sin pensarlo salió de la habitación y sintió el ki de sus hijos, estaban en la recamara de Bra, lejos de la cocina…. Entonces Bulma debería estar allá… sola…. Un fugaz brillo cruzó en sus ojos… pero descartó la idea casi al instante, no quería que sus hijos los vieran en eso DE NUEVO. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza y humillación como aquella vez.

_******_

_Trunks en la escuela… Bra durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación… la casa para ellos dos solos. Estaba demás decir que se iban a aprovechar de la situación como mejor lo sabían hacer. Sus instintos y el deseo siempre eran más fuertes, y ellos no iban a controlarlos ni en un millón de años. _

_Así que mientras "todo pasaba" en la sala de estar, no oyeron ni por si acaso que la puerta de entrada se abría y el mayor de sus hijos entraba muy tranquilo. No se fijó en ellos, que estaban ocultos detrás del sillón, los hubiera escuchado CLARAMENTE de no haber sido porque venía escuchando música a todo volumen con los audífonos puestos. Subió aún sin sospechar nada a su habitación. Tiró al suelo su mochila y tarareando se dirigió escaleras abajo, pero se detuvo para echarle un vistazo a su hermana menor. La sorprendió despierta, aún acostada con los ojos muy abiertos, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió con ternura mostrando sus pequeños dientes y estiró los brazos para que él la cargara, a pesar de que sabía caminar a la perfección, no era nada tonta y se iba a permitir esos caprichos hasta que se hartara (entiéndase NUNCA). El joven tomó en brazos a la criatura y se sacó los audífonos para poder oír lo que le decía:_

_-Trunks… tengo hambre- pues claro, podía ser mujer e indiscutiblemente más educada que ellos en este tema… pero de todas formas era mitad saiyajin._

_-Jaja, yo también hermanita, vamos abajo a que mamá nos prepare algo delicioso- le dijo regodeándose con la idea de un sabroso sándwich con lo que fuera._

_Bajó las escaleras, aún inocente de lo que pasaba abajo… sin imaginar TODO lo que pasaba abajo. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se detuvo:_

_-Aaah! Siiii!! …Vegetaa… dios!!! Ooh…- gemía Bulma ya sin ningún reparo en que alguien la escuchara o no._

_-Ohhh… mujer… ya… cállate… aah…- _

_Una idea horrible acudió a su mente, pero no la creyó posible, y pensó que solo era su imaginación, así que siguió caminando. Cuando iba a entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta que las "palabras" provenían desde atrás del sillón. Se seguían escuchando gemidos y jadeos… no estaba seguro si quería ver o no lo que se estaba imaginando (pero qué hijo querría ver a sus padres en ESO), aún así se acercó cautelosamente y se asomó al sillón. Se quedó paralizado y un calor intenso, el mayor que había sentido jamás se apoderó de él, su cara se tornó de todas las tonalidades posibles del rojo y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su corazón y pulmones dejándolos incapaces de funcionar. Creía que después de la pelea con Boo no iba a ver nada más traumatizante en su vida, pero estaba claro que al ver eso… se había equivocado. Bra inocentemente y sin atisbo de pudor pegó un fuerte grito:_

_-¡MAMÁAAAA!- al parecer creía que algo malo le ocurría a su madre, que debajo del saiyajin no paraba de gemir ni emitir sonidos nunca antes escuchados por un ser vivo. La pareja se dio vuelta al instante, sus rostros se desencajaron, poniendo la mayor cara de espanto que se les hubiera visto, sus ojos desorbitados miraban a sus dos hijos, el mayor igual de paralizado y aterrado que ellos, se pusieron rojos en un segundo y el sudor se les heló, al igual que la sangre. Fueron los segundos más intensos, largos, incómodos y abrumadores de toda su vida. Bra habló de nuevo, para mala suerte de todos- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te hace mi papi?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad ladeando la cabeza. A Trunks le parecía increíble cómo no había soltado a su hermana, con tamaña sorpresita que se había encontrado. Sentía como si estuviera al final de un túnel, y esa escena estuviera ocurriendo muy lejos de ahí, se estaba mareando, y el corazón le latía como si estuviera a punto de estallarle._

_-¡¡¡¡TRUNKS FUERA DE AQUÍIII!!!!- le gritó Vegeta luego de haber vuelto su alma al cuerpo, pero el color seguía aumentando, apoderándose ya casi de toda su cara. El chico aún shockeado, tardó en asimilar las palabras de su padre, se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y subió corriendo las escaleras. No iba a ser capaz de ver a sus padres a la cara nunca más en la vida. Se quedó parado en el descanso de la escalera, aún sin poder respirar fácilmente mirando al vacío, parecía como si hubieran pegado una fotografía en su retina de la peor imagen que podría pasarse por la mente de un adolescente. Sentía igual que si le hubieran abofeteado millones de veces tan fuerte que lo mareaba. Nunca jamás iba a poder superar ese momento… ¿CÓMO IBA A MIRAR A SUS PADRES A LA CARA AHORA?_

_Obviamente con aquella grata sorpresa la pareja no pudo seguir con lo que estaban A PUNTO de terminar. La frustración casi podía sacarse a pedazos del aire que respiraban, mientras se sentaban lo más dignamente que les era posible y se vestían, aún ruborizados por completo sin atrever a mirarse._

_******_

Desde aquel fatídico acontecimiento pasaron 6 meses. No entendía cómo Bulma había podido superar "el gran trauma" tan fácil. Él no podía ni mirar a Trunks a los ojos por la vergüenza que le daba. Sabía a la perfección que a su hijo no se le iba a olvidar jamás lo que ocurrió ese día, y a él menos. Agradecía que Bra fuera muy pequeña para entenderlo, aún así las preguntas indeseables salían a veces de sus labios para tensar al saiyajin y hacerlo ruborizarse de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese condenado recuerdo, y comenzó a vestirse.

Mientras se ponía una polera negra, pues no tenía ánimos para volver a entrenar, estaba totalmente desmotivado ese día, vio algo en la mesita de noche de Bulma que le llamó la atención, se acercó para averiguar de qué se trataba: era una de las estúpidas revistas que solía leer, donde lo único que se hablaba era de actores, distintas e infinitas maneras de adelgazar, perfumes, ropa, y muchas otras cosas igual de idiotas. No obstante lo que realmente le había causado curiosidad era el hombre que estaba en la portada: musculoso _("je… si es que a eso le puedes llamar músculos… insecto"_), en zunga, mostrando una deslumbrante y "estúpida" sonrisa según el príncipe y rodeado de bellas mujeres de esbeltas figuras en bikini. Al verlas no pudo evitar recordar a Bulma con esos mismos atuendos, y luego sin ellos… pero la imagen desapareció cuando leyó lo que había en el encabezado: "La Homosexualidad: Tema Para La Juventud Actual.", debajo de esto en letras más pequeñas se leía: "¿Sabemos realmente lo que nuestros hijos sienten?". El príncipe soltó un hondo suspiro y tiró la revista al suelo, _"Que estupideces… todos ellos están enfermos."_ Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar una escenita que hizo Kakarotto cuando estaban dentro del cuerpo de Boo, que lo hizo desconfiar de las verdaderas intenciones de aquel idiota clase baja.

* * *

La científica sacaba cuencos, platos, sartenes e infinitas cosas preparando el generoso almuerzo para sus saiyajins, moviéndose de un lado para otro con acostumbrada agilidad. Metió algunos platos en el microondas y otros en el horno, secándose el sudor de la frente con una mano, _"¿Por qué cocino yo? Tengo robots... bueno, lo hecho, hecho está_". A pesar de quedar agotada haciendo tanta comida, se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando veía a su familia devorarla saboreando cada bocado, pidiendo más y acabando con absolutamente todo lo que había hecho. Sus hijos con enormes sonrisas le decían que había estado delicioso, él se limitaba a limpiarse los labios con una servilleta y mirar el plato vacío, lo que ella había asumido hace tiempo como "me encantó, gracias", en vez del habitual "está asqueroso" que recibía cuando apenas había llegado a la Tierra.

Se dio vuelta justo para verlo aparecer por la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos, dejándose caer secamente en una silla. No la miró ni por un segundo, y no parecía que quisiera hacerlo, a pesar de que se encontraran solos en la habitación. Se acercó rauda donde su hombre y lo abrazó por detrás agarrándose a sus fuertes hombros. Él no se inmutó y siguió igual de tenso. Empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello intentando girarlo para llegar a sus labios, pero un movimiento hosco hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta?- inquirió sin comprender la actitud del saiyajin.

-Nada- respondió lacónico.

-Pues yo no lo creo…- se puso frente a él y le robó un beso. Vegeta la miró ceñudo y se levantó para alejarse lo más posible y apoyarse en un mueble. Ella lo miró sorprendida, él nunca se le había negado de manera tan tajante, por lo menos no desde que naciera Trunks… hace ya bastante tiempo. Cuando comenzó a acercarse otra vez él la detuvo con su fría voz:

-No, mujer- ahí comprendió el quid de la cuestión, y el recuerdo la hizo ruborizarse un poco. Se dio vuelta y le dijo en un murmullo:

-Llama a los niños, ya está casi listo- presintió que un fuerte grito iba a escapar de su garganta para llamar a sus hijos, pero en vez de eso Vegeta salió tan cabizbajo como había entrado. _"¿Qué le estará pasando ahora a este hombre?"._

* * *

Seguía rondando en su cabeza ese recuerdo, hace tiempo que no lo recordaba tan vívido. Muchas veces lo hacía claro, cada vez que se cruzaba con Trunks, pero nunca había vuelto a sentir casi lo mismo que en aquel momento, Bulma solía repetirle: "Son cosas que pasan… ya se le olvidará". Él no lo creía, y ciertamente su mujer tampoco, pero ella parecía restarle importancia al asunto y fingir que nunca pasó. Cavilaba caminando mecánicamente al cuarto de Bra. Solía gritarles desde la cocina cuando Bulma le pedía que los llamara a comer, pero esta vez simplemente no quiso hacerlo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio se detuvo, no quería ver a sus hijos a la cara. ¿Por qué demonios ese maldito recuerdo no lo dejaba en paz? Ya era suficiente, no podía seguir mostrándose así frente a ellos, no debía seguir mostrando debilidad, mucho menos frente a Trunks. Sin embargo seguía titubeando frente a la puerta, no se había percatado de las voces que se oían dentro, y se quedó escuchando con atención:

-¡Oh, no! ¿Me lo dices enserio?- hablaba la pequeña niña con evidente sorpresa.

-Si… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza- decía Trunks, luego de escuchar cómo su hermana le daba órdenes con los distintos diálogos que debía decir fingiendo ser ella.- Es tan guapo, varonil, caballero. Es todo lo que pido en un hombre- se sonrojó ante esto, ¿Cómo era posible que a su tierna e inocente hermana se le ocurrieran semejantes cosas?- Lo peor es que es mi mejor amigo, y dudo que alguna vez se fije en mí. Lo amo tanto, sería la persona más feliz del mundo a su lado.- suspiró tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera, como si estuviera completamente encantado con el relato- Aaah… Goten.-_ "Esta niña tiene unas ideas terribles." _Por supuesto, por todos es sabido la gran vanidad e inmenso gusto por los hombres que tenía esa niñita… a tales extremos de exponer así sus verdaderos sentimientos por el mejor amigo de su hermano… ERA INCREÍBLE QUE TUVIERA 4 AÑOS.

Afuera de la habitación, un hombre completamente pálido, al borde del tono azulado, a punto de desmayarse, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, escuchaba esta conversación.

"…_no hay ninguna chica que me guste…", "…tengo otros intereses…", "¿Sabemos realmente lo que nuestros hijos sienten?", "… es todo lo que pido en un hombre… lo peor es que es mi mejor amigo…". _Todas las ideas se aglomeraban en su cerebro… sencillamente no era posible, NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE que su hijo, sangre de su sangre, descendiente de la gran familia real de saiyajins, el niño por el que había sacrificado su vida, un hombre al que creía haber educado como correspondía… "se le hiciera agua la canoa".

_Continuará…_

* * *

"_**se le hace agua la canoa", "se le quema el arroz"… y no sé infinitos términos para referirse a este tema xd (y no piensen que soy homofóbica, en absoluto) me pareció gracioso imaginar qué hubiera pensado Vegeta si su hijo no fuera tan hombre como él… fíjense en el cap. 275 como por el final… yo morí de la risa xD!**_

_**Jeje, bueno dejo de promocionar… **_

_**Este capítulo no tuvo mucha gracia, pero es el comienzo, las dudas y confusiones ya atacaron a nuestro amado saiyajin, que ya estaba realmente humillado después de … algunos hechos xd. **_

_**Bueno,**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla.. jeje. Siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios n.n! **_

_**Besos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! **_

_**Se supone que iba a actualizar antes, pero como supongo sabrán lo que está pasando aquí en Chile, estuve sin luz como por 4 días y después estuve ayudando con las donaciones y eso. Afortunadamente a mi familia y amigos no les pasó nada. **_

_**Pero ahora me doy un tiempito para subirlo, que igual por lo menos lo tenía escrito desde hace unos días.**_

_**Antes de que lean me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones, por si tienen dudas o algo con las edades de los personajes, porque yo sí tenía , jeje:**_

_**-766 Nace Trunks**_

_**-774 Vencen a Majin Boo**_

_**-778 Nace Bra (según el manga. Me guíe por esto porque en verdad me parece extraño que Bra sea menor que Pan)**_

_**-779 Nace Pan**_

_**-784 Goku se va a entrenar con Oob.**_

_**O sea que el fic transcurre en el año 782.**_

_**Bra: 4 años ; Trunks: 16 años ; Pan: 3 años**_

_**Eso :)**_

_**Ahora sí las dejo que lean.**_

**Pequeños (Gigantes) Malentendidos**

**Capítulo 2:**

-¡Está delicioso, mamá! ¿Dame más?- pedía el adolescente con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara por poder comer al fin. Su padre lo miraba de soslayo, apenas había tocado la comida, y es que el apetito se le esfumó de un segundo a otro.

-Vegeta ¿No piensas comer?- inquirió su mujer extrañada por su comportamiento. Él solo respondió con un gruñido y se metió el tenedor a la boca con un pequeño trozo de carne. Masticaba pausadamente con la mirada perdida.

-Papá….- le habló su pequeña hija sentada a su derecha.- Papá…- él parecía no escuchar, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y tan conmocionado por lo recién descubierto que no se fijaba en nada a su alrededor.- ¡Papá!- alegó Bra tomando a su padre de la camiseta para que volviera al mundo. Pestañeó varias veces como aturdido y giró la cabeza:

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo la niña inclinada en su asiento. El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde salen las personas?- el tenedor que sostenía su padre cayó al plato con un ruido sordo, Bulma se llenó la boca de comida para evitar responder y Trunks se atragantó con el jugo haciendo que un poco saliera por la comisura de sus labios. Todos recordaron AQUEL día inevitablemente y se sonrojaron de igual manera, observando a Bra que seguía mirando con ojos escrutadores a Vegeta. Al no haber obtenido más que silencio por respuesta insistió- Papá… ¿De dónde salen las personas?-

-Salen… de…-no solía balbucear cuando hablaba, eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho, pero le incomodaba de sobremanera que esa pregunta saliera de la boca de su hija. La vez que Trunks le preguntó lo mismo no dudó un segundo en contarle explícitamente y sin escatimar en detalles cómo se hacían los bebés, dejando al niño consternado y sin atreverse a hablarle por 1 mes. Pero su hija… era muy distinto… no sabía por qué pero lo era.- Emm… salen….- la tensión en el comedor era abrumadora, excepto para la niña, que seguía esperando una respuesta con ojos cargados de curiosidad. Tragó saliva con dificultad y añadió- Verás… Bra, las personas…- Vegeta se acomodó en su asiento para concentrarse y buscar la mejor manera de decirlo sutilmente. Justo a tiempo el teléfono sonó, llamando la atención de todos. Bulma se levantó presurosa y contestó:

-¿Si?-

-¡Hola, Bulma! ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Gohan! ¡Que sorpresa! Muy bien ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, gracias. Oye, llamaba para saber si podrías encargarte de Pan unas horas, es que Videl y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, del trabajo, tú me entiendes.- Bulma logró captar de inmediato el mensaje escondido detrás de esas palabras. "¡Pan no nos deja tranquilos ni un segundo y ya no sabemos qué hacer para tener un momento de intimidad! ¡Auxilio!".- La llevaría con mi papá, pero está entrenando con el señor Piccoro y Goten, y ya sabes cómo se pondría mi madre si supiera que está con ellos. Además sé que se lleva bien con Bra, podrían jugar las dos. Si no es mucha molestia- hablaba atropelladamente intentando sonar convincente para que Bulma no supusiera cosas que ya pasaban por su cabeza.

-Claro que no, Gohan. Comprendo. No te preocupes, tráela en cuanto puedas. Bra se va a poner muy contenta.- decía con tono tranquilizador.

-Muchas Gracias, estaremos allí en unos minutos. Adiós, Bulma-

-Adiós, nos vemos- colgó el teléfono, feliz de tener una excusa para desviar el tema del que su linda familia "hablaba"- Bra, te tengo buenas noticias- anunció con un tono bastante alto, que reverberó por toda la habitación.- Pan va a venir en unos minutos para jugar contigo, ¿Qué te parece?- la niña sonrió olvidándose de la reciente pregunta:

-¡Si! ¡Va a poder ver mis juguetes nuevos!- dijo aplaudiendo, al tiempo que Vegeta soltaba un breve suspiro de alivio. Terminó de comer apresurada y subió a su cuarto a preparar todo para los juegos.

Ahora solo quedaban tres miembros de la familia, incómodos otra vez. Trunks estaba pálido y tenso.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hijo?- preguntó preocupada Bulma acercándose a él.

-Na-nada… no es nada…- respondió el chico volviendo la mirada a la comida y atacando una pierna de pollo. Temía lo peor, siempre que "las dos criaturitas del señor" se juntaban para jugar, él terminaba siendo víctima de sus planes. Necesitaba escapar de ahí lo antes posible. Dejó el plato completamente limpio y se levantó de la mesa- Gracias mamá, estaba riquísimo.- sonrió y subió presto las escaleras.

La pareja se quedó sola nuevamente, sin mirarse ni cruzar palabras. Bulma para evitar ese desagradable silencio se puso de pie y comenzó a amontonar la vajilla en el lavaplatos y programar robots para que los limpiaran, ni loca iba a hacerlo ella. Cuando se volteó, Vegeta seguía con el mismo semblante extraviado y la comida casi intacta. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó con dulzura una mano:

-¿Qué pasa? Estás muy raro, Vegeta- él lentamente posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, como si fuera la cosa más rara que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Negó con la cabeza pero no habló.- Oye… me estás preocupando. No puede ser que sigas así por lo de ese día. Eres un adulto, Vegeta, no un niño de dos años. Hasta Trunks parece haber superado el tema. ¡No es para tanto, por Kami!- lo reprendía tal y como lo hacía con Bra, pero el orgullo del príncipe no fue herido ni un ápice con esas palabras.

-No tengo hambre- se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

-¿Vas a entrenar? No puedes sin haber comido antes- le dijo obviando la respuesta, pero el saiyajin no escuchaba- ¡Oye, ven aquí!-

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, mujer. Después voy a comer- le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

-Dios mío… todos se están volviendo locos.- la científica también abandonó el lugar para tirarse en el sofá.

* * *

En su habitación, Trunks se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos para relajarse un momento. Pan no tardaría en llegar, pues el ki de Gohan se sentía ya muy cerca, no sería difícil eludir a los "angelitos", era cuestión de salir volando e ir a la casa de su mejor amigo y volver entrada la noche. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a fluir libres mientras pasaban los minutos. _"Uy, pero que almuerzo más desagradable"_, se dio vuelta para quedar con la cara oculta encima de la almohada, _"Hubiera preferido jamás ver ESO". _Estaba tan cómodo que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido y dos risitas bastante fuertes resonaban por los pasillos.

* * *

Gohan y Videl parados bajo el dintel de la puerta se despedían de Bulma:

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad Bulma- le decía el joven, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No es nada, Gohan. Los entiendo a la perfección- les dijo haciendo que la pareja se ruborizara- Vengan en la noche, no creo que se aburran muy rápido- al ver la mirada de horror de Gohan, comprendió el doble sentido que tuvo su frase y se apresuró a añadir- las niñas.-

-Si, si… Bueno, hasta luego-

-Adiós.- antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver cómo se sonreían pícaramente mientras atravesaban el jardín. Suspiró al recordarse en situaciones parecidas cuando sus padres ágilmente (sin saber que les hacían un gran favor a ella y su amado yerno) se llevaban a Trunks por el día entero a pasear por la Capital.

* * *

Fue despertado por su madre, se dio vuelta sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta de en qué momento se durmió.

-Trunks, necesito que me hagas un favor.- le pidió en un tono difícil de despreciar, por lo menos para él.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó entre un bostezo.

-Necesito que me vayas a comprar estas cosas- le extendió un papel. Lo tomó y lo leyó, era un largo listado de perfumes y maquillajes, capricho sola y exclusivamente de su madre.- ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi, corazón? Tengo que cuidar a las niñas, sabes lo desastrosas que son- el muchacho la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué, ya llegó Pan?- no era posible, cómo había tenido semejante descuido.

-Si, hace unos minutos. Pero ¿Podrías comprar eso por mí?- insistió la mujer impasible ante el aterrado rostro de su hijo.

-Eh… -nunca le había gustado salir de compras cuando se trataba de los pedidos de su dulce madre- si, si claro- resolvió rendido ante su sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, hijo. Ya sabes donde ¿no? En el centro comercial, esa tienda que-

-Si, mamá. Sé dónde es.- _"Por desgracia"_, siempre que iba allá era recibido por los aduladores saludos, fuertes abrazos y húmedos besos de las señoras de edad que vendían los artículos de belleza. Dobló la lista y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Toma, con este dinero será suficiente. Podrías aprovechar de tomarte un helado por ahí con algún amigo- lo miró a los ojos y sonrió cuando vio que su hijo se ponía nervioso ante el comentario. Salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra más. Trunks, con una cantidad considerable de dinero en la mano y la cabeza dándole vueltas, pensó que lo mejor sería ir caminando, así gastaría más tiempo y pasaría menos en la "casa del terror".

* * *

Mientras tanto, el apuesto príncipe se mantenía bajo la sombra de un naranjo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza. _"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…"_, tenía el estómago revuelto a pesar de no haber comido casi nada. Jamás imaginó que algo así podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su hijo, su único hijo, del que se sentía tan orgulloso. _"Si hasta los hijos de ese estúpido de Kakarotto son más hombres que Trunks… si ese idiota ni siquiera sabía cómo se hacía para tenerlos… si es un clase baja, una escoria, un…No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…",_ Como nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ESE tema, tampoco imaginó que le pudiera afectar tanto. Sintió el ki de Gohan en la casa, sintió el pequeño de Pan… finalmente el de Trunks saliendo del lugar. Se incorporó rápido y le puso la mayor atención posible, lento fue a la entrada de la casa, donde lo encontró alejándose lentamente POR LA ACERA DE ENFRENTE. Cerró fuerte los ojos para alejar esos pensamientos. _"Y… ¿Si lo sigo para cerciorarme? ¡No! Seguramente solo son estúpidas ideas mías. Pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si de verdad fuera…?" _Un escalofrío tremendo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. _"No… no voy a seguir a nadie como un idiota… esperaré el momento oportuno cuando vuelva" _Giró sobres sus talones y entró en la mansión, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería una lucha campal contra esas dos pequeñas bestias (_"pensándolo mejor, TRES monstruos_").

* * *

La gran edificación se erigía frente a él, con sus murallas de sobrios colores, publicidad de ropa, artículos domésticos y demás. Se quedó parado por largo rato observando el Centro Comercial que tanto les gustaba a las féminas del hogar. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceaba tranquilamente, haciendo el mayor tiempo posible antes de volver a la Corporación. Por fin optó por entrar de una vez por todas, en cuanto lo hizo una voz conocida lo llamó:

-¡Eh! ¡Trunks, por aquí!- lo llamaba un chico alto, delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos pardos. Acercándose a él al parecer muy feliz de verlo. El saiyajin por su parte estaba eufórico por ese oportuno encuentro, ahora sí tendría una buena excusa para llegar más tarde a casa.

-¡Hola, Jerome! Tanto tiempo- le dio un fuerte abrazo (quizá demasiado) que provocó que su amigo hiciera una mueca de dolor, sin embargo él ya estaba acostumbrado a la inusual fuerza del muchacho.

-¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto mucho, has estado desaparecido-

-Bueno, pues. Estos últimos días he estado en mi casa, no he hecho la gran cosa- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah, siendo así, te tengo un panorama increíble- lo agarró por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia un asiento cercano- Mira… mañana es el cumpleaños de la hermana de una amiga de mi novia. Entonces, esa chica quiere hacer una fiesta y promete que será la mejor que nadie se haya imaginado.- sonriendo lo miraba fijo a los ojos, esperando la aprobación de Trunks.

-¿Si? ¿Y estoy invitado?- respondió él fingiendo interés, nunca le había gustado ir a fiestas donde hubieran miles de desconocidos.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no fuera así no te lo estaría contando. Supongo que vas a ir, es mañana en la noche.

-Aah, lo siento, Jerome, pero tengo planes para mañana- le dijo volviendo a poner las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero Trunks, no te he dicho la mejor parte- lo miró con una gran sonrisa esperando una mirada expectante por parte de su interlocutor, finalmente no la recibió- Esa chica está LOCA por ti. L-O-C-A.- el saiyajin se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

-¿Cómo es posible si ni siquiera sé quién es? Yo creo que eso lo dices para obligarme a ir- declaró suspicaz.

-No, hombre, te lo juro. Esa chica te conoce más de lo que crees, aunque tú no la conozcas.- Trunks abrió la boca para replicar pero alguien le había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a voltearse, cuando pudo distinguir bien quién era se encontró con Goten, sudando y con su típico traje de combate. Respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba un costado del cuerpo:

-Trunks… por fin…-

-¿Goten? ¿Qué te pasa?- escuchó un lejano "Adiós, amigo. Te llamo luego" seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban.-

-Mi papá… y… Pi… Piccoro… están locos- le dijo sentándose en una banca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?- imitó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

-Hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana, no hemos comido nada y a mi papá parece no importarle… ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡¡No le importa la comida!!- decía en el mayor tono de angustia que se le hubiera escuchado. Trunks no sabía si reír o no, su amigo realmente se veía afectado.

_

* * *

_

Minutos atrás en el Monte Paoz llegó volando una figura envuelta por un aura dorada, volaba a toda velocidad descendiendo frente al hombre de cabellos alborotados, haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas al suelo:

_-Kakarotto… mantén a tu hijo alejado de Trunks- Vegeta hablaba serenamente conteniendo su furia. Por lo que le temblaban la quijada y los brazos._

_-Ve-Vegeta… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le decía Goku mientras se incorporaba. Siempre sonriente, como si la vida fuera un chiste._

_-Ya me escuchaste Kakarotto… mantén a tu hijo ocupado. No quiero volverlo a ver aparecerse por mi casa ¿Entiendes?- lo agarró del cuello de su traje naranja poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro, o sea, haciendo que se agachara. _

_-Pero Vegeta… no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya? Si ellos se llevan tan bien- le dijo en su típico tono despreocupado, arqueando las cejas._

_-No voy a darte explicaciones… si no haces lo que te digo, la próxima vez que lo vea te juro que no vas a saber nada más de él- su amenaza sonaba tan aterradora que Goku no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva y asentir._

_-Em… Está bien, Vegeta.- el príncipe lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse- Pero sigo sin entender por qué-_

_-¡Cállate insecto! ¡No hagas más preguntas estúpidas!- se elevó y salió volando por donde había venido. Goku se quedó mirando al cielo, rascándose la cabeza, lidiando con ideas demasiado difíciles para él._

_-Vaya… ¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora?- atrás de él venían Goten y Piccoro. _

_Como todos sabemos que Goku es un cabeza de músculo, en vez de hablar con Goten sobre lo sucedido le dijo que tenían que continuar entrenando._

_-¿Qué? Pero papá, tengo mucha hambre- _

_-Goten, tienes que entrenar para que seas más fuerte que yo y que Gohan, no puedes quedarte atrás.- tomó a su hijo por un brazo sonriendo como si perderse una comida fuera para hacer un carnaval. Goten miró a Piccoro pidiendo ayuda, pero él se limitó a fruncir el ceño y seguir a Goku para continuar con el entrenamiento._

* * *

Ahora Trunks no pudo contener una carcajada, ya se imaginaba la cara de su amigo mientras entrenaba por la fuerza con su padre y el señor verde. Goten lo miraba ceñudo, no encontraba nada gracioso en esa historia.

-Jaja… lo siento, Goten… es que- decía recuperando el aliento mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas- Es que comparado con lo que me cuentas mi papá es la madre Teresa. Él por NADA del mundo se perdería una comida.-

-Hmm… oye, se me olvidaba… tienes que ocultar tu ki, porque seguramente creerán que vamos a estar juntos- miraba a todos lados preocupado.

-No te preocupes… ya lo había hecho- Goten se miraba la palma de la mano izquierda con preocupación- ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Creo… que esta vez se excedieron un poco, mira cómo me dejaron- estiró el brazo para que Trunks lo viera. Estaba completamente enrojecida, con manchas de tierra y barro, en algunas zonas habían ampollas que se veían muy dolorosas, y tenía pequeños cortes de los que brotaban hilos de sangre.

-Uyy… creo que sí- le tomó la mano y la inspeccionó mejor mientras tocaba los puntos más feos para molestar su amigo.

-¡Auch! ¡Cuál es tu problema, Trunks!- se miraron y rieron.

* * *

A lo lejos un hombre los observaba, apretaba los puños tan fuerte que le sonaban los huesos y chirriaba los dientes sin poder contener su enfado. _"Kakarotto no es capaz ni de hacer la cosa más simple que le han pedido en la vida…maldición". _Su hijo y ÉSE estaban sentados juntos, tomados de la mano, pero qué descaro tenían al mostrarse así en público. Sintió un dejo de satisfacción, _"Hmp, al parecer no todos los hijos de Kakarotto son tan hombrecitos…"._ Dijeron algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y se fueron caminando juntos por un pasillo. Los siguió sigilosamente, pero no era necesario, toda la gente que había lo ocultaba a la perfección. Luego de caminar unos minutos vio que los chicos entraban a una tienda, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba… y tal como antes, sintió como un bote de agua helada al leer: "Centro de Estética Gotas de Luz". Tuvo un impulso de entrar a la tienda y sacar a patadas de ahí a los dos "tortolitos", pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se mantuvo quieto, releyendo el nombre del lugar como si hubiera alguna equivocación. Cuando lo leyó por sexta vez se convenció que no era así… su hijo había entrado con Goten a un centro de belleza y justo en ese preciso momento el hijo de Kakarotto le hacía arrumacos y le pellizcaba la mejilla. Caminó en dirección a la salida, ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Si seguía así seguramente iba a vomitar.

* * *

-¡OH! ¡Querido Trunks! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí! ¡Pero mira qué guapo estás!- lo recibieron como ya esperaba, abrazos, besos y sinnúmeros de halagos, algunos por parte de mujeres a las que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Eh… si, hola- dijo apenado.

-Ay… tan tímido que eres, cielo. Si saliste igual a tu padre- el chico arqueó una ceja. Sabía que su padre siempre se había mostrado reacio a relacionarse con los terrícolas, pero nunca se habría imaginado que la gente pensara que era tímido. De pronto tuvo unas extrañas ganas de reír.

-Mi madre me dio esto- sacó del bolsillo la lista que le había dado Bulma y se la entregó a la vendedora, que la leyó con desesperante lentitud y los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando los chicos sintieron que había pasado una eternidad la viejecita se dignó a hablar:

-Perfecto. Espera aquí un momento, hijo.- y desapareció por una puerta trasera que daba a la bodega.

-Uuuy.. Trunksi es un chico muuuy guapo.. siii bebé- se burlaba Goten apretando con su mano buena la mejilla de Trunks.- ¿No es cierto que estás muy guapo Trunkcitooo?- su amigo hábilmente agarró la mano herida de Goten y la apretó lo más fuerte y discretamente que pudo para que las demás personas de la tienda no lo notaran (lástima que cierto príncipe sí lo hizo).

-Déjame- susurró soltando del agarre al chico, mientras este saltaba de dolor y se soplaba la magullada mano.

-Ay, Trunks. Solo estaba bromeando, no tenías que ponerte así.- frunció el ceño y se alejó para mirar los cosméticos y diferentes cosas que había en los estantes.

* * *

Nadie hubiera podido imaginar que un par de niñas pudiera hacer tanto ruido solamente con sus risas. Estaban en la recamara de Bra, jugando con muñecas, pero hacían tanto escándalo que parecía como si estuvieran en el matadero. _"Uff… no quiero ni imaginar cómo serán cuando crezcan"_. Bulma caminaba hacia la habitación de las pequeñas con una bandeja con leche y galletas para que por lo menos tuvieran la boca ocupada en otra cosa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Pan estaba vestida como todo un príncipe de Blanca Nieves, con el sombrero con pluma, pantalones de maya y todo lo que implicaba ese disfraz. Era para un adulto y le quedaba enorme. La mujer apenas y pudo respirar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era eso.

-Niñas… ¿De dónde sacaron eso?- le temblaba la voz del nerviosismo.

-Lo encontramos en tu cuarto, mamá.- respondió Bra, que vestía uno de sus hermosos disfraces de princesa.

-Bra, te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas en mi cuarto. Esa es la habitación de mami y papi. Y mucho menos que saques cualquier cosa que encuentres ¿Si, mi amor?- le habló con todo dulzón acariciando su cabeza, pero seguía nerviosa al ver el traje. Se asomó al pasillo para cerciorarse que no había nadie.- Ahora… quiero que me des ese disfraz.- le pidió a Pan tendiéndole una mano. Pero la niña negó terca con la cabeza.- Por favor Pan, si el tío Vegeta te ve con su disfraz se va a enojar mucho, y tú ya sabes qué pasa cuando el tío Vegeta se enoja.- era casi una amenaza, sin embargo no había otra salida. Pan a su corta edad ya conocía el genio del saiyajin, y la sola idea de verlo enojarse pareció aterrorizarla porque se apresuró a sacarse el disfraz por encima de la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que este disfraz es de papi?- preguntó Bra con un brillo en sus ojos. Bulma la miró de reojo mientras doblaba con cuidado la prenda.

-Si, hija- estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano la detuvo, se volteó y estaba su hija mirándola.

-¿Es porque mi papá es un príncipe cierto? ¿Es un príncipe azul?-

-Eh… si, Bra. Tu papá es un PRÍNCIPE AZUL- afirmó la científica para no arruinar las fantasías de su pequeña, que feliz le dedicó una sonrisa y fue directo a la fuente con galletas que Pan ya estaba atacando.

Cerró la puerta después de salir y se apoyó contra ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese disfraz, se le había olvidado que lo tenía. Había hecho una apuesta con Vegeta de quién duraba más días sin gritarle al otro, tiempo después de haber derrotado a Cell, y para sorpresa de ambos ella ganó. Claro, era fácil poniéndole los nervios de punta al saiyajin cada vez que le hablaba, amenazándolo con la cámara de gravedad, robots, "atenciones médicas", comida y muchas cosas más. Eso era un punto en contra para el príncipe, que solo podía amenazarla con "las noches", pero era como una tortura también para él abstraerse cuando su orgullo era mayor. Así que tarde o temprano iba a terminar perdiendo. Por lo que gozó viendo cómo su hombre soportaba que le pusiera ese disfraz cuando a ella se le antojaba, diciéndole: "Si andas gritando siempre a los cuatro vientos que eres un príncipe deberías comenzar a vestirte como tal, ¿no crees?", cosa que cuando sucedía no duraba por mucho tiempo, pues se lo quitaba unos cinco minutos después de puesto y quedaba tirado como siempre a un lado de la cama. Hubiera dado su alma al demonio por haberle podido sacar UNA foto, solo una, no obstante eso JAMÁS pasaría. Y ahí quedó el dichoso disfraz, olvidado con los años. Pero RECORDADO a fin de cuentas. Sonrió malévolamente y fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Después de dos horas que se les hicieron eternas, entre buscar el maquillaje, que no estaba, que se perdió, que ese no es el color, que si era, pero no, es un tono menos, que el que tiene brillo era más caro, que el perfume era de rosas rojas no rosadas, que me falta un centavo para el cambio, al fin pudieron salir de la tienda con 2 bolsas enormes cargadas de cosas. Trunks pensó tristemente que no iba a poder pasear tranquilo con esas bolsas del Centro Estético sin que más de una persona lo mirara extrañado, así que optó por ir a su casa, dejar las bolsas rápidamente y salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-Trunks, será mejor que me vaya. Estoy a punto de morirme de hambre- decía Goten con una mano en el estómago.- Nos vemos luego- se alejó de la multitud y se aseguró que nadie lo veía para salir volando en dirección a su hogar.

-Uff… ni loco voy a caminar con estas cosas- fue al mismo lugar que su amigo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio una de esas típicas tienditas melosas, repletas de corazones de peluches que dicen "Te Amo", globos con forma de ositos que sostenían corazones que dicen "Te Quiero", tarjetitas rosadas también con corazones con diversos mensajes de amor y todo ese tipo de cosas (una tienda a la que Vegeta no entraría ni por poder convertirse en súpersaiyajin infinito y matar un millón de veces a Goku). Miró alrededor y entró al lugar. De todas formas le sobraba un "poco" de dinero.

El sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas, dejando tras él un cielo anaranjado. Trunks volaba a la Corporación Cápsula cargando tres bolsas. Antes de bajar al balcón se aseguró que las niñitas no anduvieran cerca. Entró con sumo cuidado, en puntas de pie para que no lo oyeran. Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres, no había nadie, _"!GRACIAS A DIOS!", _dejó el encargo de Bulma encima de la cama y se dio vuelta para ir a su cuarto y dejar las otras cosas que había comprado. Cuando se giró, el corazón se le detuvo, las dos niñas lo miraban desde el umbral de la puerta con tremendas sonrisas. El chico escondió detrás de él la bolsa rosada que tenía en las manos y una enorme gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

-¡Hola, Trunks! ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó su hermanita apuntando con un pequeño dedo la cama, con el típico tono de antes de hacer una travesura.

-Hola… yo… ¿Esto?- giró la cabeza viendo las bolsas- Son unas cosas que me encargó mamá.-

-¿Qué son?-

-Son maquillajes y perfumes, Bra. Será mejor que no juegues con eso o si no mamá se va a enojar.- respondió el chico, intentando hacer que de una forma u otra las niñas no lo molestaran.

-Pero, Trunks.- corrió en dirección a las bolsas tan rápido que su hermano apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar. Muchas veces se le olvidaba que ella también había heredado sangre saiyajin- ¡Mira que lindas están!- ya había sacado los maquillajes de las cajas y los inspeccionaba con mucho interés.

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no los sacaras!- se acercó a ella y se puso a forcejear para quitarle el delineador de ojos que tenía entre sus manitas. No contó con que se pondría a llorar a gritos, que seguramente eran escuchados hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Se tapó los oídos y sin querer dejó caer la bolsa que momentos antes escondía.

-¡Mira, Bra! ¡Trunks te compró un peluche muy lindo!- Pan había abierto el paquete y se encontró con un gatito de peluche que tenía un corazón entre sus patas donde se leía: "Te Quiero".

-¡Pan! ¡Deja eso! ¡Es mío!- la niña comenzó a correr en todas direcciones para que Trunks no la alcanzara.

-¡Trunks tiene novia! ¡Trunks tiene novia!- se burlaba Bra, saltando encima de la cama con un brillo para labios entre las manos. El chico se sonrojó y en un rápido movimiento le sacó el peluche de las manos a Pan y lo volvió a guardar en la bolsa- Oye Trunks. Ahora que sabemos tu secreto. Tendrás que hacer algo por nosotras para que no le digamos a mamá- el muchacho se quedó atónito, era tan chantajista como sus padres. _"¿Por qué no heredé eso de ellos?"_. Se dejó caer en un sofá y esperó que la niña volviera a hablar- Tendrás que dejar que te maquillemos.- se acercó a él con pintura para labios, delineador de ojos y rubor. La batalla ya estaba perdida.

* * *

Bulma escuchó todo el escándalo de las niñas y el muchacho, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por intentar ayudarlo, de todas formas le entretenía cuando jugaban con él, siempre era una buena forma de reír.

Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Sin embargo no logró ver ni un segundo porque en ese instante Vegeta llegó y la apagó, parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya te dio hambre?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

-No, Bulma. No me dio hambre. Lo que pasa es….- necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, que alguien más supiera lo que él también sabía y que tanto le angustiaba.- Lo que pasa es…- repitió sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo. Cuando abrió la boca nuevamente no la volvió a cerrar, porque vio a Trunks bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina… MAQUILLADO (casi como un payaso) y con el corto cabello lleno de trenzas. Se estremeció y se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Bulma se volteó y no pudo aguantar una carcajada, se tiró en el sillón agarrándose el estómago sin poder respirar. Pero Vegeta no encontraba nada gracioso en la situación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, que se puso rojo como tomate y volvió sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose en la escalera. Las estridentes carcajadas de Bulma se seguían oyendo, al parecer no entendía lo grave de la situación, su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un travestido.- ¿Sabes?… si me dio hambre, mujer. Será mejor que me des comida, porque no he comido nada en todo el día.- le dijo enfadado, para que la mujer se callara de una vez por todas. Lo estaba exasperando. Ella aún riéndose se levantó y fue a la cocina para consentir a su saiyajin.

-Listo, ya lo hice. Me vieron, papá se quedó sin habla y mamá está muriendo de la risa. ¿Me pueden dejar en paz?- dijo evidentemente molesto desde el baño sacándose el maquillaje de la cara.

-Está bien. Te lo ganaste- anunció Bra. Esperó que el chico saliera y le plantó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, alejándose con su amiga por el pasillo.

Ya era completamente de noche cuando Gohan y Videl fueron a buscar a su hija. Entre llantos, gritos y miradas suplicantes pudieron sacarla del lugar. El día de paz para ellos había terminado.

* * *

-¡Pero, papá! ¡Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo entrenar!- se continuaba quejando Trunks. Hace diez minutos llevaba peleando con su padre, pues le había dicho que al día siguiente iban a meterse todo el día en la cámara de gravedad para que no perdiera condición física. Dicho esto Vegeta dio media vuelta sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de su hijo, que lo seguía a todas partes intentando hacer que entrara en razón. Finalmente perdió la paciencia y se giró, enfrentando su mirada, y acercándose a él hasta quedar sus caras muy juntas:

-No me importa. Vamos a entrenar y punto. ¡Es una orden!- volvió a caminar para alejarse de él.

-No papá, no voy a hacerlo. No puedes obligarme- el príncipe se detuvo en seco. ¿Lo estaba contradiciendo?

-Vas a hacer lo que te digo, Trunks. Mañana a primera hora te quiero ver en la cámara o te juro que te arrepentirás- el chico soltó un bufido, de nuevo su padre le ganaba. Iba a tener que posponer sus planes otra vez. Cabizbajo se dirigió a su pieza, ese día había sido demasiado agotador, por no decir asquerosamente horrible.

Ya en su dormitorio se sintió algo más relajado, a pesar que ese día no entrenó casi nada, estaba muy tenso. Se puso un pantalón de pijama y se metió en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando necesitaba pensar. Pasados unos minutos Bulma también entró al cuarto, miró a Vegeta pero no le dijo nada, se puso un pijama provocativo de los que sabía le encantaban a él, bueno, antes de hacerlos pedazos, se acostó junto a él abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. No sintió ningún brazo aferrando su cintura, por lo que ella misma tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo. Ahora sí, una mano lenta recorrió su espalda y la atrajo más hacia él, pero solo eso. Nada de caricias, nada de intentar un beso más profundo, nada. Se separó y lo encontró con los ojos abiertos, mirando un punto cualquiera de la habitación. _"Está bien… algo muy raro le está pasando… o algo muy malo."_ Se sentó y lo miró a los ojos, desafiante:

-Sé que algo te pasa. Y no voy a estar tranquila hasta saber qué es.- él de nuevo la miró con esos ojos anonadados.- ¿No vas a decirme? Entonces voy a tener que sacártelo por la fuerza.-

-No es nada, mujer.- volvió a poner la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste- se puso al lado de su oído y empezó a decir muy fuerte, casi llegando a los gritos- ¡Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo! ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa!- poco a poco el príncipe comenzó a fruncir el ceño, apretar con fuerza la mandíbula y tensarse, hasta que al fin perdió toda la paciencia:

-¡¡¡Está bien!!! ¡¡Pero ya cállate de una maldita vez, condenada mujer!!- ella lejos de asustarse, hizo una mueca para evitar reírse. Su infantil estrategia había funcionado. Vegeta se dio vuelta y ocultó el rostro encima de la almohada. Bulma lo miró con dulzura al percatar que su hijo hacía lo mismo cuando intentaba relajarse. Después de un rato lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero no entendió.

-¿Qué dices?- él levantó un poco la cabeza para hablar más claro:

-Trunks…- y volvió a bajarla.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó sin comprender a qué venía el tema. Vegeta continuó en su lugar, respiró profundamente y se apoyó en un brazo para mirar a su mujer a la cara.

-Bulma… Trunks es…- decía serio, como si fuera un caso de suma importancia donde hubiera una vida en juego.

-Trunks es ¿qué?- preguntó impaciente.

-Él es… GAY.- Bulma no sabía si explotar en carcajadas o mantener el semblante serio. Optó por lo último. Ella sabía a la perfección que no era cierto lo que le decía Vegeta, pero quería jugar un poco con él para ver cómo actuaría si de verdad fuera así. Así que fingiendo estar igual de sorprendida habló en un susurro:

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente…lo vi hoy con Goten en el centro comercial entrando en una de esas estúpidas tiendas que te gustan a ti- cerró los ojos para evitar el tormento de lo que iba a decir- y lo escuché… hablando con Bra… y dijo… que…-

-¿Qué dijo? Vegeta… ¿Qué dijo?- se acercó a él para incitarlo a hablar.

-Dijo… que… le gustaba Goten.-se volteó nuevamente y escondió la cara en la almohada para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. No vio a Bulma comprimirse para no reír, tapándose la boca y la nariz. Cuando logró calmarse haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, se acercó de nuevo a él y acariciándole la espalda, en un supuesto intento de reconfortarlo, le dijo:

-Vamos… no importa, Vegeta. Sigue siendo nuestro hijo y tenemos que apoyarlo- él simplemente soltó un bufido y se dio vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella.- Sé que para ti es difícil… pero tienes que aceptarlo tal y como es- no podía seguir hablando sin que le temblara la voz de la risa, apagó la luz y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Soltó un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormida y no soltar ninguna carcajada.

* * *

En mitad de la noche, una pequeña figura se deslizaba por los pasillos, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad la habitación de sus padres. Cuando la encontró abrió con extremo cuidado la puerta para que no rechinara, y se acercó lentamente a la cama, quedando su cara a la altura de la de su padre que abrazaba a su mujer, le susurró:

-Papi… papi…- hasta que éste abrió pesadamente un ojo y dijo en un murmullo apenas audible:

-¿Qué?-

-Tuve… una pesadilla- abrazó con más fuerza el osito de peluche que llevaba entre sus manos y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos (qué maestra del chantaje)- ¿Puedo… dormir contigo?- el saiyajin se quedó en silencio unos instantes. No podía negarse a una petición de su hija, era imposible para él. Dejó de abrazar a Bulma para ponerse de lado y hacerle un espacio a Bra, mientras levantaba la ropa de la cama para que se metiera dentro. La niña rápidamente se instaló en el regazo de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

-Pero no te acostumbres…- rodeó con un brazo a su hija. Sintió cómo Bulma se movía para buscar su cuerpo y aferrarse a él, con su otro brazo también rodeó a su mujer.

Ahí estaba él, "El Gran Vegeta", "El Orgulloso Príncipe De Los Saiyajins"… acostado entre sus dos mujeres. Una extraña felicidad lo invadió y lo hizo sonreír, entretanto se le cerraban los ojos del sueño.

_Continuará…_

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que les haya gustado :) y que se estén divirtiendo con el fic, para pasar un poco el tiempo no? Jeje, son ideas sueltas que se me ocurren de repente y las intento meter de alguna forma coherente en la historia. No sé ustedes pero cuando yo estaba escribiendo me daba risa y me ponía a sonreír xd! Debo estar muy loca. Jajaja, aah ya bueno…

_**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, ya estoy en el próximo capítulo inventando más cosas extrañas que puedan pasar :P**_

_**Besooos! Muchas gracias por leer n.n!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me odian, lo sé… Yo me odio, ahora lo saben. Pero aquí tienen la continuación :)**_

* * *

**Pequeños (Gigantes) Malentendidos**

**Capítulo 3:**

Vestido con una musculosa blanca, pantalones cortos y zapatillas de correr, bajaba las escaleras desanimadamente entre bostezos. Era muy temprano para levantarse estando de vacaciones, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero debía hacerlo o si no era posible que lo lamentara por el resto de su vida. Cuando entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies, encontró ahí a su abuela y su padre, él con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados escuchando cómo su suegra le hablaba de plantas y pasteles.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Trunks! ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó la mujer con una deslumbrante sonrisa, todo lo contrario al hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Bien- respondió dejándose caer en una silla mientras lo atacaba otro bostezo.

-Más te vale que te despiertes bien y no andes así en el entrenamiento- soltó Vegeta sin mirarlo aún.

-Si, papá- se pasó las manos por la cara intentando alejar el sueño.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar, hijo? ¿Tostadas, Cereal, un Pastelillo, Tortitas?-

-Emm... solo quiero cereal, abuela… y una manzana, por favor- dicho esto, la Sra. Brief dejó casi de inmediato lo que su nieto le había pedido encima de la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó, Trunks? Supe que tenías planes para hoy pero veo que vas a entrenar- el chico tragó el cereal antes de volver a hablar:

-Si, pero no importa- dijo mirando furtivamente a su padre que seguía sentado sin abrir los ojos, parecía que él mismo se había quedado dormido.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer, ibas a salir?- Trunks asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana.- ¿Adónde? ¿Con tus amigos o con tu novia?- el muchacho se atragantó con el pedazo de manzana que bajaba por su garganta y comenzó a toser. Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su hijo entre enfadado y asustado- ¡Ay, Trunks! Levanta los brazos… más, eso-

-N-no… abuela… ya t-te he dicho que no tengo novia ¿Por qué insistes?- preguntó impaciente.

-Es que Trunks, no me explico por qué un muchacho tan apuesto como tú no tiene- Vegeta se levantó bruscamente de la silla para terminar con el asunto y habló:

-Te espero en la cámara- salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

-Vaya, parece que está más malhumorado que de costumbre- el chico acabó rápido con su desayuno, se levantó murmurando entre dientes: "Como si eso fuera posible" y salió del lugar. La feliz mujer se quedó sola con la cabeza ladeada- ¡Son un encanto!-

* * *

-Mami- Bra zarandeaba a su madre para que despertara- ¡Mami!- ella abrió los ojos lentamente mientas se desperezaba.

-Hija… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Me puedes traer el desayuno?- sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo para poder convencerla.

-Está bien, ve a tu cuarto y te llevaré la comida- la niña jubilosa se bajó de la cama perdiéndose de vista tras la puerta. Bulma se levantó y fue al baño para ducharse.

* * *

La puerta de la cámara de gravedad estaba abierta, no tenía ganas de entrenar, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Cuando era niño le encantaba entrenar con su padre, casi siempre era él el que tenía que rogarle para hacerlo y se entusiasmaba tanto que al otro día apenas y podía moverse por el dolor de cuerpo, no obstante volvía a pedírselo una y otra vez. Pero ahora que al parecer ya no había ninguna amenaza, no encontraba el sentido de seguir haciéndolo, así que solo se asomaba por ahí una vez al mes como máximo. Se irguió lo que más pudo y entró a la nave resueltamente. Encontró a Vegeta en los controles, apretando botones para aumentar la gravedad. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó quieto.

-¿No te estás quedando dormido?- preguntó irónico.

-No- fue su escueta respuesta, causando que su padre volteara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces puedo aumentar la gravedad- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo mientras presionaba un botón. Trunks no respondió, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse tal cual estaba mientras el peso sobre su cuerpo se intensificaba- Muy bien, haremos un calentamiento y luego vas a pelear conmigo- el chico asintió con la cabeza. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y comenzó a hacer abdominales, sentía que la mirada de su padre incrementaba mil veces más la inmensa pesadez del lugar. Finalmente dejó de observarlo para concentrarse en lo suyo, sin embargo formuló una pregunta que ya no podía seguir guardando por más que quisiera:

-¿Con quién ibas a salir?- jamás le había preguntado nada de su vida social, apenas y conocía de vista a sus amigos. Trunks dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo extrañado, pensó en decirle que ya no importaba, pero prefirió contestar bien por su propia seguridad:

-Con… unos amigos- Vegeta desconfió de esa respuesta tan abierta y volvió al ataque automáticamente:

-¿Qué amigos?- esta vez sí que se quedó sorprendido, desde cuándo que sus amistades eran tan importantes para él.

-Emm… en verdad… iba a ir con Goten, papá- resolvió volviendo al ejercicio, creyendo erróneamente que era la mejor salida. A Vegeta esas palabras le congelaron la sangre, hizo sus mayores esfuerzos por controlar su tono de voz.

-Ah… No deberías seguir juntándote con ese insecto- fueron las palabras más bellas que pudo dedicarle al primogénito de su peor enemigo (mejor dicho, amigo no asumido). El muchacho solo lo miró ceñudo, habían sido muchos años de amistad para que ahora viniera con esas cosas- ¡Bah! Da igual, a mí qué me importa- Dio unos pasos pero otra vez sus labios despertaban y dejaban escapar una pregunta incontenible:

-¿Es verdad que no tienes novia?- Trunks tuvo que sentarse y apoyarse en sus brazos para no caerse de espaldas, lo único que pasó por su mente fue: ¿Qué?, que aparentemente su cara fue la responsable de expresar, porque Vegeta lo miró un poco ruborizado y volteó para añadir- Quiero decir… por todas esas estupideces que dice tu abuela- miraba distintos puntos de la nave para sacarle un sentido coherente a esa extraña conversación.

-Bueno… es…. es cierto, no tengo novia- las mejillas coloradas también cubrían la cara del chico- Mi abuela… siempre anda diciendo eso- empezó de nuevo sus abdominales en tanto que el calor aumentaba.

-No te vendría mal una… es decir, a veces se necesita a una mujer- _"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, idiota!" _– Y que yo sepa no te he visto salir con muchas ¿o si?- _"¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Contrólate!"- _No te haría mal salir con una de vez en cuando, ese estúpido amigo tuyo tiene razón a veces- _"¡¿Quéee? No… esto es demasiado. ¡Cierra la maldita boca!"._ La voz de su conciencia esta vez ganó, se mordió los labios fuertemente para no volver a abrirlos nunca más en la vida. Trunks se detuvo a pleno camino, estaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y el torso en el aire, escuchando con atención cada palabra salida de la boca de su padre… si es que era posible que ese hombre siguiera siendo SU padre. Una helada gota de sudor le recorría la espalda, transformándose en un escalofrío.

-Si… bueno….- apenas era audible su voz y le costaba una inmensidad pronunciar cada palabra- este… he salido…. con un par de chicas… - sentía cómo la gravedad aplastaba sus pulmones más que nunca- pero… ninguna… tú sabes… me llama la atención…- Vegeta no escuchó nada de esto, seguía martirizándose por haber dicho semejantes estupideces. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, por una parte por que sus cuerdas vocales fueron arrancadas por una fuerza mayor, y por otra por que estaban "entrenando muy duro" para desconcentrarse.

Estuvieron una media hora así, cada uno con lo suyo, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Trunks ya estaba empezando a fatigarse, respiraba entrecortadamente y las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara. Había perdido la cuenta de las flexiones que llevaba, se arrodilló en el piso para recuperar el aliento.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste- Vegeta estaba fresco como lechuga, de cabeza afirmado solo con su dedo índice, su hijo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a las flexiones. _"Este mocoso está más débil de lo que creía"_, de un movimiento sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo- Listo, dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos con el entrenamiento verdadero- cerró los puños y se puso en posición de combate. Trunks lo imitó, hacía su máximo esfuerzo para regularizar cuanto antes su respiración- Dejaré que me ataques primero- espetó con una media sonrisa. Su hijo lo miraba desafiante, se convirtió en súper saiyajin y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a él pegándole puñetazos, patadas y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Vegeta lo esquivaba fácilmente, logrando que el chico se enfureciera, pero sin mayores resultados. Un puño pasó muy cerca de su cara, sin embargo estaba lejos de llegar a su destino, lo agarró por la muñeca, se dio vuelta y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Trunks logró apoyarse sobre sus manos antes de caer de lleno con la cabeza y dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, tambaleándose al tocar el suelo- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-No- respondió enfadado, apretó los dientes y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez el chico sí cayó de cabeza y fue a estrellarse con la muralla.

-No me hagas reír, con esa técnica no vas a lograr nada- le estaba impacientando la debilidad de su hijo, era un desperdicio total.

-No es mi culpa…- se ponía de pie dificultosamente- que tú entrenes todo el tiempo. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo-

-Si te tomaras solo un poco de tiempo al día en hacerlo podrías superarme. Pero lo único que haces es holgazanear. Hasta cuando eras un niño dabas más pelea que ahora.- relajó los brazos y le dio la espalda- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, se enfureció tanto con el comentario que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Atacó nuevamente a Vegeta, que de espaldas a él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibió la patada en la espalda y se estampó contra el piso. Trunks, agitado, miraba con terror al hombre en el suelo. Esa insensatez la iba a pagar caro. Involuntariamente se alejó lo que más pudo de su padre, refugiándose detrás de un panel de controles, rogándole a Kami que saliera completo de ésta, o por lo menos vivo.

Vegeta se sostuvo sobre sus brazos un momento, reaccionando a lo que había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza y un líquido tibio es escurrió por su nariz, se llevó una mano a la cara para corroborar lo que pensaba: era sangre. Se levantó apretando la mandíbula y temblando de rabia:

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Te estaba atacando! ¿No es eso lo que querías?- se excusó arrinconándose más en la pared curva.

-¿Por la espalda, como los cobardes?- sus pasos lentos y voz serena eran mil veces peores que los más desgarradores de los gritos.

-T-tú… me dijiste que te atacara. ¡Y eso hice! ¡Nunca me dijiste cómo debía hacerlo!- su espalda tocaba el frío metal, no había salida, estaba frito.

-Todo este tiempo… te he enseñado cómo debes hacerlo. Tienes que pelear como un hombre… ¡No como una niña!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a él y lo agarró por la playera- ¿Eso eres Trunks, una niñita?- para él, la respuesta que fuera a escuchar significaba mucho, pero no sabía que el chico no captó las intenciones escondidas detrás de esas palabras, por lo que respondió con la furia acumulada:

-¡Si! ¡Soy una niñita! ¡Ya no quiero pelear más! ¡Es una perdida de tiempo! ¡Soy una niñita!- Vegeta lo soltó y se quedó inexpresivo, sin embargo Trunks no lo notó, porque salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo adentrándose en la mansión. El saiyajin aún con una mano en alto, sintió una extraña ira, mezclada con ganas de llorar y de romperlo todo, una amalgama de sentimientos que nadie jamás hubiera podido definir. Y como siempre, la única manera de demostrarlo fue soltando de una vez todo su ki, todas las emociones, negándose a creer lo que, a sus ojos, era más que obvio.

* * *

"Él es… GAY", no dejaba de darle risa esa frase, esa expresión, ese tono. Se sonreía mientras salía de su cuarto para hacerle el desayuno a Bra. Era increíble que Vegeta pensara eso, jamás se le habría ocurrido que a él, precisamente a ÉL se le ocurriera semejante cosa. Tampoco se había planteado la posibilidad de que su hijo realmente fuera homosexual, para ella siempre había estado claro que a Trunks le gustaban las mujeres, por lo menos cuando era pequeño, ahora era más tímido y no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ese tema, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía a la perfección. Guiada por estas reflexiones se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, se tapó la boca con una mano y sonrío mientras abría la puerta, _"No creo que haya algo de malo en jugar un poquito con él"._ Adentro encontró todo ordenado, seguramente había pasado algún robot de aseo recientemente, Trunks no solía ser muy organizado con sus cosas. Miraba atentamente cada recodo del cuarto, buscando algo que la ayudara con su "inocente" plan. Abrió la puerta del clóset y se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención: una pequeña bolsa rosada con corazones estampados. Más emocionada tomó la bolsa y sacó su contenido, un gatito de peluche, qué cosa más conveniente. Sospechaba por qué tendría que estar eso ahí, pero prefirió concentrarse en sus asuntos. Así que volvió a meter el peluche adentro de la bolsa y lo llevó a su habitación para dejarlo debajo de la cama. Buscó en su escritorio papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir una nota riéndose por lo bajo. Cuando hubo terminado guardó también la nota en la bolsa. _"Haber si tienes sentido del humor principito"_, era verdad que Vegeta no la había tratado mal y de hecho estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre (claro, excepto por el día anterior), pero hacer una PEQUEÑA bromita de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Ahora sí fue directamente a la cocina, encontrándose con sus padres hablando muy animadamente con unos papeles encima de la mesa, al parecer estaban organizando otra de sus "cortas" vacaciones.

-Buenos días- saludó yendo a la nevera.

-¡Buenos días, hija!- como siempre su madre gritando a primera hora de la mañana, era mucho más útil que un gallo- ¿Vas a prepararle el desayuno a Bra? Porque lo tengo listo aquí encima de la mesa- la científica se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido, su madre estaba muy lúcida ese día- El apuesto Vegeta ya se fue a entrenar con Trunks, ¿No te parecen adorables?- inquirió mirando hacia afuera.

-Gracias, mamá. No tenías por qué molestarte-respondió haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. Tomó una bandeja y puso encima el plato con pastelillos y la pequeña taza de chocolate caliente.

-Buenos días, Bulma- saludó el Dr. Brief dando un sorbo a su taza de café y con su habitual gato negro encima del hombro- Hija, no sé si te habíamos dicho, pero con tu madre vamos a ir unos días de vacaciones- soltó desinteresadamente.

-No, no me habían dicho. Pero espero que lo pasen bien- su indiferencia resbaló como el agua a sus progenitores, que seguían sonriendo mientras veían los distintos lugares turísticos donde podían ir. Ella subió las escaleras sin ningún apuro y llegó hasta la recámara de Bra, donde la encontró acostada en la cama viendo televisión.

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno, hija- dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y acarició su cabeza.

-Gracias, mami- dijo ella e instantáneamente comenzó a comer. En el momento que Bulma dio un paso fuera de la habitación un temblor sacudió toda la mansión, hizo resonar las arañas del techo y los cuadros se tambalearon, pero ni uno de los habitantes del hogar hizo mayor caso a eso, todos sabían muy bien cómo eran los temblores cuando las cosas eran graves, y este era uno "pequeño" por así decirlo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Trunks soltando un bufido y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras para ir a ver qué rayos había ocurrido se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta, que la miró adusto y pasó de largo sin decirle nada.

-Vegeta espera- ella lo siguió presurosa por el pasillo, entró a su alcoba y encontró al saiyajin cambiándose de ropa- ¿Qué pasó?- fue la sencilla pregunta. Sin embargo él le seguía dando la espalda fingiendo sordera- Oye, ¿No vas a contestar?- … - ¡Vegeta!- él giró un poco la cabeza para responder:

-Tu hijo es un inútil, ¡Eso pasó!- arrojó la playera al piso y se puso a buscar una limpia en el guardarropa.

-NUESTRO hijo… y no es un inútil, Vegeta. No tienes que tratarlo así, solo lo dices porque estás enojado por lo de ayer- otra vez un cosquilleo subía por su garganta. Vegeta suspiró enojado y se volteó para salir de allí, pero la mano de Bulma lo detuvo sujetándolo por un brazo- Espera… oye… no, mejor no… olvídalo- lo soltó y al igual que él se dirigió hacia la puerta, los papeles se invirtieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-Nada, no creo que sea el mejor momento- él la agarró con más fuerza para que se volviera. La miró a los ojos y habló en voz baja:

-Dímelo- la científica hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonreír.

-Es solo que… encontré algo en el cuarto de Trunks, pero no creo que te interese ahora-

-¡Ya, mujer, déjate de estupideces!-

-Está bien, pero no te enojes conmigo después- se aproximó a la cama y se agachó para tomar la bolsa que se encontraba bajo ésta, sonriendo antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Relajó el semblante y le extendió el paquete a Vegeta, el saiyajin la miró con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre y con una mano temblorosa lo tomó. Lo abrió y sacó una carta, sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la boca se le abría. Terminó de leer y el papel se escurrió por sus dedos, estiró el brazo nuevamente y sacó un peluche, ésa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Miró a Bulma a los ojos buscando una respuesta que no quería oír y enseguida el gatito pasó a ser cenizas y humo.

-Oye, no te pongas así- ella dio un paso hacia delante, pero él retrocedió respirando con dificultad, fue hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta con la mirada extraviada.

"_Vaya, a lo mejor fui demasiado lejos"_, tomó la carta del suelo y la leyó:

_Amor mío,_

_Sé que lo nuestro no debería ser,_

_Que hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra,_

_El qué dirán, las miradas en la calle, _

_Murmullos a nuestras espaldas,_

_Rechazo de nuestros amigos y nuestros padres._

_Pero el amor no conoce nada de esto,_

_No discrimina, y mucho menos si es un amor tan puro como este. _

_Nunca había sentido esto por alguien._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Y lo que más quiero en el mundo._

_Jamás lo olvides, ya que mi corazón solo late para ti,_

_Para verte sonreír cada día y sentir tu mano sobre la mía._

_Ojala algún día alguien pueda entender todo lo que siento,_

_No quiero ni puedo evitarlo, es sencillamente estupendo._

_Te amo._

Una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, no recordaba ese lado cursi en ella, era tanto el tiempo con un hombre que detestaba ese tipo de cosas que hasta ella misma se descubría a veces despreciando ciertos actos muy melodramáticos (que antes le encantaban) en las telenovelas, sentía que esas cosas no tenían cabida en su mundo real. Con él no era necesario recordar fechas importantes, hacerse regalos (por lo menos no el tipo de regalos que vienen en un paquete adornados con cintas de colores), mandarse cartas y tantas otras cosas, que creyó que ya había perdido el toque en ese ámbito. Sin embargo al estar escribiendo esas líneas fue como si todo lo que se había guardado hubiera florecido al tomar el lápiz. Cayó en la cuenta que si lo ponía en el contexto de ella y Vegeta esa carta bien podría habérsela entregado a él (bueno, cambiando algunos puntos), en vez de haber desperdiciado bellas palabras en un tonto juego.

_"Aunque pensándolo bien, él lo último que hubiera hecho habría sido leerla"_

_

* * *

_

Frente al espejo notó el pequeño rasguño que tenía en la cabeza, y del que ya brotaba sangre. Se miró el resto del cuerpo y las palabras volvieron: "¿Es verdad que no tienes novia?, "A veces se necesita a una mujer".

-¿Qué rayos le pasó?- abrió la llave del agua y se limpió la cara. Su padre debería estar muy mal para haberle dicho tales cosas.

Aún no había logrado acercarse a una conclusión cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo tomó de mala gana, era Jerome. Suspiró para serenarse y contestó.

-¿Aló?-

-¡Hola, Trunks! ¿Cómo te va?-

-Emm… Bien, ¿y a ti?- respondió con poca sinceridad, no quería explicar por qué estaba mal.

-Muy bien. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?- inquirió, esperando con ansias una afirmación.

-Si, claro.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Vas a ir o no?-

De buena gana le hubiera contestado con un "No" rotundo, pero su habitual cortesía (ya muy arraigada a él) se lo impedía. Titubeó unos segundos:

-Por su puesto-

-¡Genial! Voy a pasar por tu casa a las 9 para que nos vayamos juntos, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien-

-Bueno, amigo… nos vemos, adiós-

-Hasta luego- colgó y arrojó el teléfono a la cama. _"¿Por qué diablos le dije que sí?". _Después de unos largos minutos de tortura mental, salió de su habitación en busca de algo para curarse la herida, ya le estaba ardiendo mucho.

* * *

-Oye, tranquilízate- intentaba consolar a su "marido", que estaba en un estado de cólera nunca antes visto- Mira, cuando veas esto se te va a subir el ánimo- No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Caminó impaciente hacia el guardarropa y sacó una prenda doblada- Míralo- él solo movió sus ojos, apenas vio ese estúpido disfraz una terrible idea lo invadió. Rápidamente lo tomó, _"A lo mejor… puede ser… esto"._

-Oye mamá, ¿sabes dónde está el botiquín?- Trunks entró, vio a Vegeta, silencio absoluto, miradas fijas.

-Sí hijo, lo tengo aquí en el baño- dijo Bulma, haciendo como si ese grato momento no estuviera ocurriendo. El muchacho no pudo evitar notar lo que su padre tenía entre las manos, y estuvo a punto de explotar en carcajadas, mientras que él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, observaba alternadamente el disfraz y a su hijo- Toma, Trunks. ¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-No… para nada- lo tomó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Fue hasta el baño más cercano y se echó a reír como nunca antes. Puede que su padre sea muy pesado, pero sí sabía cómo hacer reír (aunque no quisiera hacerlo).

-Es por esta cosa- decía como si hubiera comprendido el sentido de su existencia- ¡Todo es por esto!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No me digas que no te acuerdas mujer, sé que lo haces a la perfección-

-Oye, Vegeta… de verdad que no sé a qué te refieres-

-¿Recuerdas una vez que hiciste que me pusiera esta ridícula cosa?- ella no asintió- ¿Y que el mocoso me vio?- movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo lentamente- ¿Y me preguntó que hacía disfrazado de mujer? ¡¿Lo recuerdas?- Bulma apretó los labios y asintió de nuevo- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?-

-Vegeta… ¿Quieres decir que por eso…Trunks es gay?- él se estremeció.

-¡Sí! ¡Por eso! ¡Por tu culpa!- con otra ráfaga de energía el disfraz se hizo polvo. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, entre tanto la mirada de su mujer lo seguía de aquí para allá, hasta que se detuvo en seco. Con total parsimonia se agachó y recogió la revista que había visto el día anterior, recorrió sus páginas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Leyó todo el artículo a gran velocidad y las cosas se le aclararon aún más.

-Mira lo que dice aquí- la arrugó antes de que Bulma siquiera alcanzara a moverse- Ahora sí todo tiene sentido.

-Déjame ver- él le arrojó la bola de papel que había hecho, la desdobló y leyó en voz baja:

_Según varios estudios, la homosexualidad es un trastorno que puede ocurrir de dos maneras: desde el mismo nacimiento o por un trauma ocurrido a temprana edad. Este último es el que queremos abordar. _

_Si bien los niños no tienen su sexualidad totalmente definida (hasta los 6 años aprox.), existen ciertos traumas que los pueden marcar de por vida, y con esto nos referimos a malos tratos de parte de los adultos, haberse criado solo por uno de los padres, etc. (sin embargo, no en todos los niños se dan estos cambios) […] son producidos por terceros, y los niños y niñas terminan generando un rechazo ya sea hacia el sexo opuesto o el mismo. […] _

_En muchos casos suelen censurar inconscientemente estos traumas, y terminan sin saber por qué sienten cosas por las personas de su mismo género. Cuando llega la adolescencia o la edad madura se dan cuenta de su homosexualidad […]_

_Una manera de saberlo es si no nos quieren contar nada sobre su vida personal, sus amistades, están cerrados a conversar sobre este tema, etc. Nuestra misión primordial como padres es proporcionarles apoyo y confianza, para que nunca se sientan solos e incomprendidos, porque a fin de cuentas siempre serán nuestros hijos […]_

Desde el punto de vista de Vegeta, claro… todo concordaba, pero según SU realidad, nada de lo que había leído se acercaba a Trunks. Lo miró a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Ya tuve suficiente- y entró al baño malhumorado para darse una ducha fría. Los últimos cinco minutos había descubierto más cosas que en toda su vida.

-Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido- lanzó el papel al basurero y fue a buscar a Trunks.

* * *

-Que lindas mis muñecas, que lindas mis muñecas, la la la la- canturreaba Bra dando saltos hacia el jardín. Apenas había dado un par de pasos afuera cuando desde el cielo, cual si fuera un ángel, llegó su "único y verdadero amor".

-¡Hola, Bra! ¿Cómo estás?- a ella le resplandecieron los ojos y fue enseguida a abrazarlo.

-¡Goteeeeen!- se aferró a su pierna con la intención de nunca soltarla.

-Eh, si… yo también te extrañé-

-¿De veras me extrañaste?- preguntó totalmente ilusionada.

-Sí, enserio- la tomó de los hombros y la alejó cuan largos eran sus brazos- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda hoy- la niña se quedó sin habla, y Goten aprovechó su descuido para ponerse de pie y preguntarle- ¿Está tu hermano?- ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo (y sin respirar).

-Está en la cocina-

-Excelente, gracias- le acarició la mejilla y entró con toda confianza, dejando tras de sí sueños cumplidos y más ilusiones.

-Esperé toda mi larga vida a que me dijera eso- suspiró y siguió aún más feliz su camino.

-Se ve mejor, tu padre nunca va a dejar de ser un bruto- había decidido curar ella misma a su hijo, sabiendo cómo eran ellos para hacerlo por su cuenta era mejor asegurarse. Guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se abrió la puerta:

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- preguntó felizmente y con la misma sonrisa de su progenitor en el rostro.

-¡Hola, Goten! Hace tiempo que no te veía- saludó Bulma.

-Hola- el recién llegado se acercó a ver a su amigo.

-Vaya, parece que tampoco te ha ido muy bien entrenando-

-Hmmp-

-Ah, oye Trunks, venía a invitarte a almorzar con nosotros- él se incorporó de la silla donde estaba sentado y respondió al instante:

-¡Estupendo! Vayamos- haría cualquier cosa por salir de esa casa, aunque fuera solo por unas horas. Además así podría hacer tiempo para volver, arreglarse y salir a esa tonta fiesta. Le dio un beso a su madre y se dispusieron para irse.

-Adiós, vayan con cuidado-

-Adiós-

-Nos vemos-

Una ducha fría siempre le había venido bien, se relajaba, se olvidaba de todos los problemas y podía pensar con más claridad. Esta vez fue la excepción. No bien el agua tocó su piel la sintió más helada que nunca y comenzó a tiritar. Cerró la llave, se pasó las manos por la cara y salió de la bañera, entonces se percató de un ki conocido… demasiado conocido… el hijo de Kakarotto. Pero no, no iba a salir como un loco a decirle que se marchara y amenazar hasta a sus antepasados y sus tataranietos. No, esta vez se mantendría al margen, como siempre tuvo que haber sido y como siempre fue.

* * *

Bra jugaba en el jardín con Bulma. Él bajo la sombra de un árbol intentaba meditar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Una hora… dos… tres? Cada segundo se le hacía eterno al sentir el ki de su hijo y ÉSE juntos… agitados. Trataba de no pensar en eso, sin embargo siempre terminaba divagando en torno a él y se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Papi, qué haces?- preguntó su hija acercándose mucho a su rostro y provocando que Vegeta se sobresaltara.

-Nada… déjame en paz- dijo molesto por haberse asustado, no había notado su presencia. La niña estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas, por lo tanto dio media vuelta y continuó jugando.

Hace dos horas había llegado a la casa de su amigo, y hace una que su madre los estaba regañando por holgazanear, no ser como Gohan, ser unos rebeldes igual que Gokú, etc. Ambos cruzaban breves miradas, sentados a la mesa sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mucho menos Trunks, que dirigía su mirada al plato, luego a Milk, a la ventana, y nuevamente al plato. _"Hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en mi casa…"_

* * *

Empezaba a anochecer cuando el joven de cabellos lilas entró cautelosamente a Capsule Corp., no sentía el ki de su padre por ninguna parte, podía estar en cualquier lugar. Se encaminó presuroso hacia su cuarto y se metió a la ducha.

El príncipe estaba en el techo de un edificio frente a la mansión, desde ahí pudo ver a Trunks. Soltó un bufido, _"No es ningún misterio por qué fue directo a bañarse… después de haber pasado la tarde entera con ese insecto... maldición"_, se quedó quieto observando. Pasados unos minutos salió del baño, estuvo un buen rato inspeccionando el guardarropa, sacó unos jeans negros y una camisa rosada (le vino de inmediato a la cabeza la palabra "BAD MAN") _"¡¿Rosado?... Color del demonio." _se vistió y entró de nuevo al baño. Vegeta observaba impaciente sin mover ni un músculo. Cuando volvió a salir se le veía muy arreglado, y si hubiera estado más cerca se hubiera percatado del suave aroma que destilaba su cuerpo. Un extraño caminó hasta la casa y tocó el timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su primogénito le abriera la puerta y lo saludara AFECTUOSAMENTE, poniéndose a caminar junto a él _"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Va a salir con otro?". _Tenía la mandíbula descolocada por completo. Alguien le tocó suavemente el hombro causando que casi se cayera de espaldas.

-¡Mujer!... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Yo?... Nada que te importe- le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, a ti tampoco te importa lo que haga yo aquí- caminó hasta quedar junto a él y sin reparos le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Él la miró ceñudo, pero no la corrió de su lado.- ¿Vigilabas a Trunks?- consultó, yendo directo al grano.

-No… yo sólo… pensaba- dio un paso hacia delante para alejarse de su mujer.

-Ah- ella se quedó donde estaba y continuó hablando- Se le ve alegre.- él soltó un corto suspiro y pensó _"No veo por qué no, si tiene a cuantos quiere a sus pies".-_ No deberías amargarte tanto por esto.-

-Ya cállate, Bulma. No quiero escuchar más estupideces.- Bulma en su fuero interno estaba partiéndose de risa.

-Está bien, te espero allá- se subió a su aeronave y dejó al saiyajin.

-Alegre…Bah!- escupió al suelo y se perdió de vista en la noche.

* * *

-Va a ser la mejor fiesta de tu vida, Trunks. Te lo juro- aseguraba muy convencido Jerome, caminando rápido por la acera.

-Eso espero-

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a unos setos prolijamente cuidados. A una distancia considerable se vislumbraba una imponente mansión (claro, no más que la de él), frente a ésta una ostentosa fuente, a la entrada tres o cuatro autos del año y árboles colocados estratégicamente para otorgarle aún más magnificencia a la escena. Jerome se sonreía, mientras que Trunks no le encontraba mucha novedad. Se dirigieron hacia adentro por un bello camino de piedras, los faroles a los costados más que embellecer daban un aire tétrico. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca el saiyajin se detuvo y dijo:

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? No pareciera como si hubiera mucha gente-

-Claro que sí, es sólo que la casa es muy grande, ven.- respondió el chico, agarrando a su amigo por el brazo y conduciéndolo hasta la enorme puerta de la residencia- Mira, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga que tampoco sabe dónde queda, tú puedes sentirte como en casa, no te preocupes-

-¡¿Qué? Pero… oye, no me puedes dejar aquí solo- argumentó sin tener ni la más mínima intención de entrar ahí solo.

-Vamos, Trunks. No vas a tener ningún problema, no tardaré- le golpeó suavemente la espalda, tocó el timbre y partió sin decir más.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera… no te- apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando una chica abrió la puerta y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Trunks ¿no?- el chico asintió tímidamente- Estupendo. Pasa, pasa.- dejó un pequeño espacio entre ella y la puerta. Trunks asintió y entró, pasando muy pegado a la chica que no se movía de donde estaba. Se quedó parado en medio del vestíbulo sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Se veía que el lugar era muy antiguo, estaba repleto de estanterías de madera, retratos de personas que no conocía, el papel mural estaba gastado y roto en las esquinas y del techo colgaba una enorme y hermosa araña de cristal. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de la chica, que lo miraba atentamente. Ella era algo más baja que él, tenía el cabello largo, negro y liso, ojos grandes y cafés, nariz respingada y curvas envidiables. Sin duda una belleza en potencia.

-Este… aquí es tu… tú eres…- _"Excelente, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar en su desesperación.

-Sí. Soy Emi. La fiesta aún no empieza. Ven, sígueme- él la siguió sumiso, a esas alturas no sabía ni qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí. La chica lo condujo hacia una habitación contigua.

El panorama de aquel lugar era exactamente el contrario, todo deslumbraba por lo nuevo que era, sillones de cuero negros, una mesa de centro hecha de vidrio, en fin, todo lo que puede llamarse moderno estaba adentro de esa sala- Ponte cómodo- él no lo hizo, se sentó al borde de una silla, pero la palabra cómodo estaba muy lejos en ese instante.- Pondré algo de música, para ambientar ¿te parece?- inquirió con perspicacia. No esperó respuesta y con un diminuto control encendió el estéreo. A Trunks lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando reconoció la canción, que no era nada más ni nada menos que "Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Baby" de Barry White. Emi le sonrió coquetamente y apretando otro botón las luces bajaron hasta hacerse muy tenues, caminó moviendo sus caderas de manera insinuante hasta el sillón más mullido- Ven aquí, para que podamos conversar-

-No gracias… aquí estoy… bien- respondió acomodándose en la silla.

-Ay, Trunks, no seas tan tímido. Ven- insistió sonriéndole. Él para ser cortés le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado, guardando distancia, distancia que a ella parecía estorbarle, ya que no bien el chico se sentó ella se aproximó a él hasta arrinconarlo- Y bien, mientras esperamos a los demás… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

-Yo… emm… no lo sé. ¿Qué te gusta… a ti?- le preguntó más que nervioso.

-Bueno… a mí… me gustas tú- dicho esto se lanzó encima de Trunks buscando sus labios, sin embargo el chico con una rapidez increíble la empujó con suavidad y se alejó.

-Me tengo que ir- Emi, entre desconcertada y asustada, se quedó mirando el sitio donde hace menos de un segundo estaba su presa. Dicho esto el saiyajin salió a toda prisa, odiando en lo más profundo a su 'amigo'.

* * *

A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de no parecer un loco siguiendo a nadie, no pudo evitarlo, y salió tras de su hijo. Pero tal como las otras veces, se hubiera quedado sin saber nada, y todo sería mucho mejor. _"Acaba de…. RECHAZAR A UNA MUJER"._

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Siento la tardanza, muchísimo. Pero últimamente mi vida ha sido un caos. Ya empezaron mis vacaciones :D Así que voy a tener más tiempo libre… y voy a intentar avanzar lo más rápido posible. **_

**_Hay una parte del texto que habla de la Homosexualidad que no me convence del todo, pero bueno, lo subo nomas para no seguir trardándome._**

_**Gracias por leer :D! Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pequeños (Gigantes) Malentendidos

Capítulo 4:

-¡Desde que vi ese cabello suyo tan raro supe que algo andaba mal!- dijo completamente enojado paseándose por la habitación.

-Claro… lo dice el que tiene el cabello más normal- argumentó Bulma, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-Tú tampoco tienes derecho a hablar, mujer. Por lo menos el mío no es celeste-

-¡Ja! Es mucho mejor que tenerlo como un muñeco trol- Vegeta se quedó con la boca abierta y con un dedo en alto- Además- continuó ella- no tiene nada que ver el color de su cabello. Es completamente irrelevante- el príncipe siguió callado. La pareja de pronto se sumió en un incómodo silencio- Como quieras, yo me voy a dormir- se metió en la cama y apagó la luz.

"_¿Cómo un muñeco trol?",_ frunció el ceño, caminó lentamente hasta el balcón y se sentó en el barandal.

Cerró la puerta de entrada con un portazo, en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo, específicamente todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su "amigo" Jerome. Subió a su cuarto dando fuertes pisadas y se tiró en la cama. _"Es un idiota, por lo menos me lo pudo haber dicho",_ respiraba entrecortadamente debido al enojo y los nervios. Se dio mil vueltas en la cama, pero no conseguía alejar de su cabeza lo sucedido minutos atrás, "_Claro… era muy atractiva… pero… Aggh!"_. Se levantó y salió al patio trasero. Estaba parado frente a la cámara de gravedad, preguntándose si era correcto o no lo que tenía pensado hacer, de todas formas al parecer a su padre siempre le funcionaba estar ahí unas horas cuando se enfadaba, _"Entonces debería estar toda su vida ahí…"._ Luego de unos minutos de espera se acercó a la nave y entró. Aumentó la gravedad al máximo y comenzó a descargar toda la ira que sentía.

El príncipe observó la escena en silencio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, hace años que Trunks no entraba a la cámara de gravedad por su propia cuenta, y era más curioso aún que fuera a esas horas de la noche. _"Ni siquiera se puso un traje decente para entrenar…", _de un salto llegó abajo y se quedó observándolo. Su hijo se había convertido en supersaiyajin y luchaba contra los robots de entrenamiento con todas sus fuerzas. _"Diablos, su ki es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba"._

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando el chico, completamente sudado, con la ropa destrozada y jadeando, apagó la gravedad y salió de la cámara. Vegeta abandonó rápidamente el lugar y fue a su habitación, donde Bulma aún dormía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza repleta de dudas.

-Hija, nos vamos a llevar a Bra a la playa, ya que parece que ustedes no tienen ninguna intención de salir- anunció la Sra. Brief tomando a la niña de la mano- Aunque me encantaría que el apuesto Vegeta fuera con nosotros para que mostrara su cuerpo, así podría ser la envidia de todos- agregó, sin dejar de mirar descaradamente a Vegeta, quien estaba completamente concentrado en su desayuno.

-Mamá… vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- empujó a sus padres hasta la puerta y los despidió. _"Esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme"._

Regresó a la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrar a Vegeta y Trunks intercambiando palabras, se quedó detrás de la puerta, conciente de que ambos podían sentir su presencia.

-¿Así que decidiste irte a entrenar anoche?- le habló sin mirarlo a los ojos. Trunks dio un respingo sorprendido porque su padre lo supiera.

-Sí…creo que sí- Vegeta guardó silencio un instante, como buscando las palabras más apropiadas.

-¿Y por qué no te pusiste una ropa más adecuada?-

-Este… es que… no lo sé, papá-

-¿Y por qué a esas horas de la noche?- el interrogatorio estaba pareciéndole muy extraño a los tres.

-Porque… no podía dormir- respondió sinceramente. El príncipe hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que parecía ser una afirmación. Pensó algo, o por lo menos quiso hacerlo, sin embargo lo hizo en voz alta.

-No me extraña después de lo que hiciste en tu fiesta- Trunks dejó de respirar y el vaso con jugo que tenía en las manos cayó al piso haciéndose trizas. Vegeta pretendió levantarse e irse de allí, pero no pudo. Trunks libraba una lucha interna, más grande que cualquiera que haya tenido en su vida. Abría y cerraba la boca constantemente y buscaba desesperado su voz.- ¿Sabes? Realmente no me importa lo que hagas, si sigues manteniendo esa manera de pelear- ésta vez sus miradas se encontraron. El chico quedó anonadado y su voz decidió volver a su cuerpo.

-Papá…- era EL momento- tengo… que decirte algo…-

-Trunks, ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo- no quería escuchar ESO de la boca de su hijo, prefería simplemente saberlo.

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, no me siento para nada orgulloso. Tú decides qué hacer con tu vida- se levantó y cuando estaba apunto de salir de la cocina la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

-No creí que iba a molestarte tanto- él también se había puesto de pie y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Vegeta soltó un gruñido pero permaneció donde estaba- No creí… que te molestaría que tuviera novia- abrió los ojos desmedidamente y se sintió el ser más estúpido de toda la historia del universo.

Bulma, que segundos antes se tapaba la boca para no reír, ahora estaba con la misma expresión que su esposo y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de que ambos supieran que estaba oyéndolos.

-¿Que tu…?- quería no parecer un idiota, quería creer que Trunks no se había dado cuenta de lo que él había pensado.

-Tengo novia, hace dos semanas- estaba sonrojado pero aún así continuó hablando- Me apenaba decírtelo… y a mi mamá también…-

-Ah… se trataba de eso…- su hijo lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué… creías?- Vegeta se sonrojó al igual que él, pero para que Trunks no se diera cuenta le dio la espalda y respondió secamente:

-Nada.- empezó a caminar con lentitud, se detuvo y volvió a hablar- Una cosa…- _"¿Lo digo? No… Sí, lo digo… No, mejor no…"._

-… ¿qué?- Vegeta movió un poco la cabeza y dijo:

-Tienes que serle fiel… sólo los malditos insectos son infieles… ¿Me entendiste?- el chico estaba con la mandíbula completamente desencajada y sólo logró emitir un "Ajá" apenas audible.

A Bulma las lágrimas le corrían por la cara. ¿Era posible que el que pronunció esas palabras fuera Vegeta o acaso la engañaban todos sus sentidos? Apenas el príncipe salió de la cocina, ella saltó, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó como hace mucho no lo hacía. Vegeta no le correspondió con la misma intensidad sólo porque Trunks los estaba observando.

-Te amo, Vegeta- dijo Bulma dándole pequeños besos.

-Ya mujer, déjame- la separó de él más sonrojado que antes. Fue rápido hasta la cámara de gravedad, pensando que tendría que estar allí adentro por toda una eternidad para superar el bochorno.

Trunks se acercó a su madre y antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa ella habló:

-¿Qué tanto hablaban?-

-Mamá… para qué preguntas si escuchaste todo- se ruborizó y miró al suelo. Bulma lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No se me ocurre qué decirte… sólo que sigas el consejo de tu padre- le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el cabello.

-¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que creía mi papá?- preguntó para desviar el tema. Ella lo pensó un momento, no sabía si responder sinceramente u ocultarlo por el resto de su vida. Pero es que era algo tan gracioso que no iba a poder aguantárselo por mucho tiempo más:

-Él creía que tú…- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas instantáneamente, como cuando se quiere contar un chiste y se empieza a reír antes de terminarlo. Caminó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó, aún riéndose, lloraba de la risa y se agarraba el estómago- Creía…que…- tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco- tú eras…- carcajadas desenfrenadas otra vez.

-Bueno… no importa- concluyó Trunks ya con su paciencia por el piso. Se dio vuelta, sin embargo su madre lo agarró por el brazo para que no se fuera.

-Espera… no te vayas- se secó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, suspiró y dijo- Tu padre creía que tú eras…-apretó los labios y con un hilo de voz añadió- GAY.- y continuó riéndose.

El saiyajin quedó perplejo, en segundos ya se había unido a las interminables carcajadas de su madre, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que pudieron respirar con normalidad.

Vegeta volvió a la casa, sabiéndose incapaz de entrenar con la cabeza llena de estupideces. Pasó por delante de la cocina y vio la escena de las risas, frunció el ceño y pensó enfurecido _"Maldita mujer… es tan chismosa como la loca de su madre"._

La normalidad no volvió a pisar la mansión durante un buen tiempo, ya que fue el buen humor y las carcajadas las que habitaron. Sin embargo con el paso de los días la calma se fue apoderando de cada rincón, la paz los embriagaba con una lentitud agradable y los días de calor iban acabando. Aunque sólo fueron un par de días, ese verano fue inolvidable para los tres, quizá el mejor que habían tenido en muchos años.

**Fin.**

_**Hola! Jeje, al fin terminé el fic… se supone que iba a ser rápido y no me iba a demorar en escribirlo, pero las cosas son como son. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, sacado una sonrisa y entretenido. Ya nos veremos en otro fic, porque tengo pensado hacer otro 1313.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola pianola!**_

_**Desde que terminé este fic supe que tenía que hacerle alguna clase de continuación… como para que tuviera un mejor desenlace digo yo. Además de que leí algunos comentarios que así lo querían.**_

_**Aquí lo tienen, dejo que lean, sólo eso:**_

_**(A lo mejor Vegeta esté un poco OOC, pero es que si no lo hacía así no era posible que existiera el capítulo… y NECESITABA hacerlo)**_

**Pequeños (Gigantes) Malentendidos**

_Capítulo V_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Trunks y Bulma se habían burlado de él, dos semanas habían pasado desde que se estuvieron riendo hasta las lágrimas de él, desde que esa maldita mujer lo humilló. Dos semanas había pasado planeando la mejor forma de vengarse. Su mente no dejó de trabajar durante ese tiempo, ni un sólo segundo descansó… y por fin ya había dado con la solución. Bulma iba a recibir un jarabe de su propia medicina.

Sentado en el barandal del balcón, como era costumbre, miraba las estrellas. Sin embargo, esta vez pasaba algo que nunca imaginó que iba a pasar por su mente. Tenía que hacerlo, parte de su orgullo iba a morir, pero una parte aún mayor iba a volver a la vida si lo hacía, no había remedio. Suspiró y, apretando los dientes con fuerza, se concentró al máximo. Esa semana y media que había pasado sin tocarle un pelo a la científica sólo por pensar en su venganza, tenían que valer la pena.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se había regodeado con su astuto plan. Se burló del tan orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins sin ningún esfuerzo. Aún así, le extrañaba verlo tan calmado. Ningún grito, ninguna pelea, nada ocurrió después. Bueno… nada más, exceptuando la falta de interés en sus sesiones nocturnas (y obviamente también diarias).

-Bueno, él es así: raro- se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación luego de un día agotador. Apenas entró supo dónde estaba su príncipe, ya que la ventana estaba abierta. Caminó hasta el balcón y se apoyó a su lado. El refrescante viento de esa noche de verano le despejaba las ideas y aumentaba el peso de sus párpados.

- Hola- dijo sin esperanza de obtener respuesta alguna.

-Hola- murmuró Vegeta para sorpresa de la científica. Ésta lo miró sorprendida, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. El saiyajin la miró de soslayo, _"Es el momento…dioses y demonios acompáñenme."_

-Linda noche ¿no crees?- preguntó Bulma antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. Pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y lo abrazó delicadamente. El príncipe supo de inmediato que detrás de ese inocente abrazo se escondían intenciones malévolas… y placenteras.

-Bah…- dio un salto y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, dejando a su mujer sola. _"Maldición, no puedo hacerlo… esto va más allá del sentido común." _Se desvistió, se puso sólo un pantalón de pijama y se metió a la cama. No mucho después, y como había previsto, Bulma se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, dándole suaves y tentadores besos en el cuello. Vegeta hizo uso de TODO su autocontrol: se apartó y sentándose al borde de la cama, se puso las manos en la cara, como si estuviera sumamente preocupado. Ella, alarmada, se sentó a su lado:

-¿Vegeta, qué sucede?- acarició su espalda, pero él se puso de pie.

-Nada, déjame en paz- estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bulma con la duda, sin embargo, ella, por extraño que pareciera, fue más rápida y le cortó el paso. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede?- se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos instantes. Bulma no pudo aguantar más y se acercó con lentitud a la cara de él.

-Déjame… en paz- repitió molesto. Con un brazo corrió a la mujer de enfrente. _"No sé si pueda hacerlo… es demasiado para mí"._

-Vegeta por favor dime qué te pasa- él se detuvo cuando tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver la cara angustiada de Bulma, le pareció que todo ese teatro era bastante convincente para que ella creyera lo que iba a decirle. Guardó silencio un momento más y tomó aire- ¿Qué te ocurre?- El saiyajin abría y cerraba la boca, se volteó y fue como si las palabras se dispararan solas:

-Estoy confundido- _"Por todos los diablos no puedo creer que esté ocurriendo."_

-¿…por qué?- preguntó Bulma, entendiendo aún menos.

-Por… todo lo sucedido con Trunks- Vegeta hablaba mirando el suelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ambos permanecían quietos, como si los hubieran clavado al suelo.

-Yo… no siento lo mismo… por ti- dentro de él había un revoltijo de sensaciones: por una parte quería vomitar, y por otra gritarle que todo era mentira, que la odiaba por haberse reído de él y que sólo hacía esto para desquitarse- Creo que…- Bulma se congeló, su cuerpo se entumeció y comenzó a marearse.

-¿Qué… qué crees?- no quería escuchar lo que su príncipe le estaba diciendo, pero TENÍA QUE hacerlo.

-Creo… que…- cerró los ojos como si las palabras fueran el monstruo más horroroso que pudiera haberse imaginado- siempre…- se quedó callado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta-

-¡Habla Vegeta, por dios!-

-…he sentido algo por Kakarotto- fue tan arrolladora esa frase, tan aplastante para ambos, que hubiera sido lo mismo que la hubiera gritado o susurrado. Bulma estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Vegeta de vomitar.

-No… no te creo- se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, era IMPOSIBLE que Vegeta estuviera diciendo la verdad- Es mentira, Vegeta-

-Como quieras…- se dio vuelta y otra vez los brazos de su mujer lo atraparon.

-Vegeta… por favor dime que no es verdad- lo zarandeó incesablemente intentando sacarle una palabra. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue el silencio… un terrible silencio afirmativo. Estaba segura que era mentira lo que acababa de oír, pero Vegeta no inventaría semejante cosa… de todas formas, verdad o mentira, jamás lo diría. No sabía qué pensar.

Pasaron los segundos, lentos, como si fueran los últimos de sus vidas. Hasta que Bulma, como siempre, decidió romper el hielo:

-Por eso siempre… pensabas en él…- el príncipe intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mover ni un solo músculo, mantener la compostura y no terminar con aquella barbaridad. Nunca antes su orgullo se había visto tan fraccionado- por eso…- Bulma tenía la mirada perdida-… es que… simplemente no puedo creerlo-

"_¡Sí! Lo creyó…ahora sólo tengo que continuar con esto por un tiempo…" _Vegeta logró librarse de su mujer y se metió en la cama como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Todavía consternada, Bulma tomó sus cigarrillos y fue al balcón, temblando de pies a cabeza.

La mañana siguiente, el mundo seguía igual para el resto de la humanidad. El sol se asomaba por entre unas escasas nubes, el viento fresco movía las copas de los árboles produciendo un agradable murmullo y las aves cantaban su canción diurna. Los primeros automóviles ya empezaban a circular por las calles, la poca gente que se veía, caminaba por inercia hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo y estudio, entre bostezos y miradas soñolientas. El tiempo se había llevado consigo las vacaciones y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

No obstante, este acostumbrado panorama no era el mismo para una mujer, que sentada en el piso de un balcón, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, su ropa arrugada y sucia y sus ojeras eran terribles. El cenicero a su lado estaba repleto de cigarrillos, que de alguna manera intentaban aligerar el peso que había en su interior, pero claramente no lo lograron.

Apenas el primer rayo de sol tocó su cara, se incorporó, recordando de súbito que era el primer día de clases de Bra, y si llegaba tarde iba a dejar una mala primera impresión. Se arregló lo mejor y más rápidamente que pudo en el baño y bajó presurosa a preparar el generoso desayuno para su familia.

Mientras trabajaba en la cocina, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se exaltó. Temió que por la puerta apareciera Vegeta. No tenía la más mínima intención de verlo a la cara, ni mucho menos de dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, quien apareció, para su alivio, fue Trunks. Bañado y vestido, listo para salir.

-Guau… ¿Tan temprano y estás vestido, hijo?- preguntó Bulma, dando un corto suspiro, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Sí, es que quedé de ir a buscar a Aiko para irnos juntos a la escuela- obviamente hablaba de su recién conocida novia. Su madre sonrió, orgullosa de que su hijo tuviera esa clase de detalles con una mujer.

-Entiendo, ¿Entonces no irás conmigo a ver a tu hermana?- _"Por favor di que sí, no quiero estar sola con mi madre y Vegeta."_ Rogaba internamente.

-No lo creo, mamá. Ella vive lejos y no nos sobrará mucho tiempo-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. De todas formas tu abuela se va a encargar de sacarle muchas fotografías, ya sabes lo maniática que es con esa cámara- agregó, sirviéndole un enorme bol con cereal al muchacho. Éste lo comió rápidamente, como sólo los saiyajins saben hacerlo, de un sorbo dejó el vaso de jugo vacío y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Adiós, mamá. Dile a Bra que no se porte muy mal- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¡Cuídate, Trunks!- exclamó cuando la puerta de entrada se estaba cerrando.

Durante unos minutos estuvo plantada al medio de la cocina, con una taza de café entre las manos. Miró su reloj: 07:30, _"Diablos, ya se me hace tarde." _Dejó la taza encima de la mesa y caminó rápidamente hasta el cuarto de Bra.

El escándalo que había en el baño lo despertó de su agradable sueño, en el que se veía a sí mismo riéndose a carcajadas y tirado en el suelo, mientras Bulma echaba chispas por los ojos y no dejaba de darle inútiles golpes.

Separó sus párpados apenas un milímetro, cosa de que su mujer no supiera que se había despertado. Sin embargo, ella no estaba cerca, acababa de salir del baño dando un portazo. Se puso de pie y completamente contento consigo mismo se estiró, deleitándose al ver que la mitad de la cama estaba intacta, _"Ja, la mujer no tuvo que haber dormido nada… no puedo creer que sea tan ingenua." _Se metió a la ducha, recordando que aquel día su hija entraba por primera vez a la escuela. No tenía el menor deseo de ir a codearse con el resto de los terrícolas que también iban a dejar a sus hijos, pero por su princesa lo haría.

Salió del baño y cuando abrió el ropero, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bra y para su asombro, la encontró despierta y vestida:

-¡Sorpresa, mami!-

-¡Vaya! Con que te has vestido tu sola, parece que en verdad eres una niña grande- declaró, tomándola en brazos.

-¡Sí! Papá se va a impresionar cuando le cuente- ante esto, Bulma sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

Bra apenas había tocado su desayuno de tan emocionada que estaba por entrar a clases, no dejaba de parlotear ni de saltar en su silla. Bulma cabeceaba sentada a la mesa, hasta que una palabra de su hija la despertó inmediatamente:

-¡Papá!- la pequeña saiyajin corrió donde su padre y le abrazó la pierna con fuerza- Papi, adivina qué- preguntó aún sin soltarlo. Vegeta arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-

-Te dije que adivinaras- Bra frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en la cintura, tal como hacía su madre cuando se enfadaba.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, mocosa- soltó Vegeta, dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde ya estaba todo servido.

-¡Hoy me peiné y me vestí yo solita!- exclamó sin perder la alegría luego de la poco amable respuesta de su padre. Él la miró con la boca llena de comida, sin expresión alguna, esperando que agregara algo más emocionante. Sin embargo, Bra continuaba con los brazos estirados y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Al darse cuenta de que eso era todo, Vegeta se apresuró a tragar lo que tenía en la boca y buscar en su vocabulario las escasas palabras de cariño que podía emplear.

-Emm… te felicito - pronunció, preguntándose por qué demonios era tan importante esa estupidez. Bulma levantó la cabeza para observarlo por primera vez desde que entró en escena, no obstante, preferiría no haberlo hecho. Su "hombre" iba vestido con la primera prenda terrícola que se había puesto en su vida: la camisa rosa donde se leía "Bad Man". Esa camisa no se la había puesto desde hace años, él siempre decía que un verdadero hombre jamás usaría semejante cosa. Y ahí lo tenía, usándola gustosamente siendo que tenía miles de camisetas. Intentó concentrarse en lo que hablaba su hija, pero no podía, era demasiado impactante lo que había vivido, en tan sólo una noche su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Salió de la habitación y fue a vestirse y arreglarse más adecuadamente para salir.

Ya en el baño, se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al verse, no porque estuviera físicamente espantosa, sino porque ya no sentía que ese cuerpo le perteneciera, estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Se duchó con rapidez y se vistió con lo primero que tomó.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con su hija sentada en el sillón esperándola pacientemente. Observó a Vegeta, quien le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo para luego seguir en lo que estaba, sacándole la cáscara lentamente a una banana, para luego metérsela a la boca y tragársela en un segundo. La científica apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Vamos, Bra! Ya se nos hace tarde- la niña tomó su mochila con rueditas y corrió enérgicamente hasta su automóvil. Haciendo uso de todas sus agallas, Bulma le preguntó al príncipe- ¿Vas a ir o no?-

-Qué remedio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la casa.

La científica se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta sin poder quitarse la imagen de Vegeta con la banana.

-¡Hija, ya vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde!- exclamó su madre tomándola del brazo y guiándola afuera.

Abuela y nieta no paraban de hablar, mientras que en la parte delantera del auto, la pareja no se dirigía la palabra. Vegeta conducía tranquilamente y Bulma no dejaba de morderse las uñas. Se devanaba los sesos buscando un sentido a esa situación. _"Ya sé, el maldito mono está haciendo esto para vengarse"_, se dijo completamente segura. Miró a Vegeta, que conducía con la mirada fija al frente _"Sin embargo… ¿De verdad sería capaz de inventar algo así? Él siempre ha odiado a Goku, sus metas en la vida siempre han tenido directa relación con acabar con él. Pero es que no puede ser. Vegeta… es demasiado macho. DEMASIADO." _

El saiyajin miró de reojo a su mujer, imaginándose qué es lo que estaría pensando. _"Ojala no vaya a contarle nada a Kakarotto ni a la chiflada de su mujer…"_ una enorme gota de sudor recorrió su frente con tan sólo imaginarlo: Bulma yendo con el chisme a la casa de ese idiota, Milk contándoselo al rato. Sería su fin. _"No puedo dejar que se me escape de las manos… ¿Pero qué demonios voy a hacer?" _

-Qué lastima que tu padre no haya podido venir, ¿No crees, Bulma?- preguntó su madre acercándose a ella y sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Ésta respondió con un movimiento de cabeza- Pero me alegro muchísimo de que el apuesto Vegeta haya venido con nosotras. ¡Vamos a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres! ¡Imagínate!- nadie dijo nada, pero la mujer continuó hablando- Aunque de todas maneras, siempre que él sale con nosotras todas las mujeres se voltean a verlo- con una amplia sonrisa le agarró la mejilla a Vegeta y la apretó, como si fuera un niño pequeño que le produjera mucha ternura. El príncipe no pudo hacer nada, ya que su suegra lo tomó por sorpresa. Tuvo que soportar aquella estúpida palabrería durante todo el camino. Era tan monótono el sonido de su voz que hasta Bra ya no la oía.

Volvieron a la Corporación Cápsula y lo único que querían era dejar de escuchar a la Sra. Brief. Vegeta estacionó el auto con extrema rapidez, se bajó y salió volando, perdiéndose de vista.

-¡Hija, mira esta foto, está hermosísima!- chilló nuevamente su madre sin dejar de ver una y otra vez las fotos que le sacó a su nieta.

-Sí, mamá, está linda. ¿Por qué no vas al laboratorio a mostrárselas a mi papá?- propuso Bulma, deseosa de alejarse de ella aunque fuera un minuto.

-¡Sí, buena idea!- vociferó, corriendo cual quinceañera escaleras arriba.

La científica se tumbó en la butaca más próxima y cerró los ojos, en un intento por relajarse. _"Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido Vegeta."_ Se puso de pie y fue directo al teléfono, ya sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-¿Diga?-

-¡Hola, Milk! ¿Está Goku?- sentenció Bulma yendo directo al grano y a su vez, sorprendiendo a la esposa del aludido. Ésta guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder:

-No, salió a entrenar. ¿Por qué lo buscas, Bulma?-

-¿Y sabes dónde está?- volvió a cuestionar, pasando por alto la pregunta de Milk.

-Emm… no, no lo sé- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Me vas a decir por qué preguntas?-

-Vaya… lo necesitaba- se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando detenidamente- Gracias de todas formas, adiós-

-Espera, Bul…- pero ella ya había cortado. _"Qué raro"_ Justamente cuando se dio vuelta, Goku venía entrando, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sin dudas, pensando en la deliciosa comida que su esposa debía estar preparando- Oye, Goku, Bulma te estaba buscando ¿Sabes por qué?- interrogó. Él se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero eso no importa, tengo hambre, Milk, quiero una de tus sabrosas comidas- la agarró por los hombros y caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

No contestaban en Kame House ni en casa de Gohan. Resignada, iba a colgar el teléfono nuevamente, pero…

-¿Aló?- dijo una voz cansada al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Yamcha! ¡Por fin alguien me contesta, no sé qué ocurre con todos hoy!- bramó Bulma.

-¿Qué sucede, ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó sobresaltado el ex guerrero.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que quiero que me hagas un favor-

-Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?- Yamcha se levantó de la cama en donde dormía una chica que conoció la noche anterior, y se paseó por la recámara.

-Quiero que encuentres el ki de Vegeta y me digas dónde está ¿Sí?- él se extrañó por aquella petición, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar.

-Por su puesto, tan sólo espera un momento- cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la energía del hombre que ahora era dueño de su ex novia. Bulma esperaba impaciente, moviendo las piernas y tocándose el cabello como si tuviera un tic nervioso- Lo siento, Bulma. No lo encuentro, tuvo que haberlo escondido- se disculpó él.

-Oh… bueno, da igual. Muchas gracias, adiós- y tal como lo hizo con Milk, colgó sin siquiera dejarlo despedirse.

"_¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?" _se mordía los labios y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. _"Un momento… Goku tampoco estaba en su casa. Milk no sabía dónde andaba. ¿Quién me asegura que realmente está entrenando? ¿Y si… se juntó con Vegeta? ¿Y si tienen algo que ni Milk ni yo sabemos?" _Se detuvo precipitadamente _"No, Bulma, no pienses estupideces. Si Vegeta fuera gay, no habría hecho todo lo que ha hecho conmigo… no, absolutamente no" _Aunque pensaba que los hechos eran lo suficientemente verídicos como para no creerlos, ahuyentar la idea de que Vegeta y Goku tenían una relación secreta era cada vez más difícil.

Voló lo más rápidamente posible. Uno, porque quería deshacerse de su fastidiosa suegra, y dos, porque tenía que evitar a toda costa que la esposa de Kakarotto supiera la mentira que Bulma creía verdad, y que seguramente entre ellas dos se encargarían de contársela a todo el mundo. Llegó como un rayo al Monte Paoz, se escondió lo mejor que pudo detrás de unos frondosos setos silvestres y esperó. No obstante, el ki de Bulma no se movía de la Corporación. Se sentó, dispuesto a quedarse ahí todo el día si era necesario para evitar que su mentira fuera divulgada por toda la Tierra.

Los minutos pasaban, lentos y tediosos. Estaba tan aburrido que comenzó a cabecear, se puso en cuclillas y se frotó los ojos, no podía permitirse dormir en esos momentos tan cruciales en su vida.

Vio a Kakarotto entrar en su hogar, luego de unos pocos minutos, salir y perderse de vista nuevamente en el cielo. Una ira corrosiva crecía en su interior con sólo verlo, pero ya no era porque lo había superado. El simple hecho de imaginar sentir algo por él lo asqueaba.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que olvidó para qué estaba escondido en ese mugroso pedazo de tierra cubierta de lodo.

Luego de una interminable y lastimosa tortura mental, el teléfono sonó. Lo cogió sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Hola?- contestó desganada.

-¡Bulma, encontré el ki de Vegeta!- ella se estremeció y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono de los nervios.

-¿De… de verdad? ¿Y… dónde está?- preguntó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-En el Monte Paoz. Si no me equivoco, muy cerca de la casa de Goku- declaró Yamcha, con un aire triunfante.

-En el… Monte Paoz- balbuceó totalmente trastornada- ¿Estás seguro?-

-Por completo- Bulma colgó otra vez, sin decir nada.

Se apoyó en un escritorio para no caerse, dado que sus piernas no soportaban su peso. Miraba sin ver un hermoso florero que le habían regalado para su último cumpleaños. Lo tocó sin saber exactamente lo que hacía. Estaba hecho de un material tan delicado, que con un simple empujoncito podía romperse en mil pedazos. _"Es igual que la vida… parece hermosa, pero basta que alguien haga que te des cuenta lo frágil que es para que se arruine"._ No dejaba de darle vuelta a esos deprimentes pensamientos cuando tomó una decisión. Fue a buscar las llaves de su aeronave y caminó resueltamente hasta la entrada. Sin embargo, comenzó a disminuir la velocidad a medida que la puerta se encontraba más cerca. Se detuvo poco a poco, titubeó, acercando y alejando su mano de la manilla. Finalmente decidió no ir, luego de que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada. Había visto con terrible claridad una imagen de Goku y Vegeta besándose apasionadamente, escondidos entre los árboles. Tan sólo con esa brevísima escena sacada exclusivamente de su cabeza, le bastó para darle náuseas y tener la angustiosa necesidad de sentarse.

Habían pasado horas, el sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas y los tibios rayos golpeaban su rostro. Movía los ojos mecánicamente hacia el cielo, la puerta de la casa y el horizonte. Sentía los músculos entumecidos y su estómago ya empezaba a exigir alimento. _"Rayos… cuando era un verdadero saiyajin podía pasar horas sin comer nada. La maldita mujer me mal acostumbró"_ A pesar de que tenía mucha hambre estaba decidido a no moverse de ahí por nada del mundo. Inconscientemente empezó a recordar lo sucedido en la escuela de Bra.

_Estaban buscando su salón. Bulma, Bra y la Sra. Brief caminaban alegremente entre la muchedumbre. Él, rezagado, avanzaba con lentitud, intentando soportar a tal cantidad de terrícolas metidos en un sólo lugar. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, y él creía que todo había acabado, su suegra se acercó y le dijo:_

_-Apuesto Vegeta, ven- lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a rastras al interior del aula- tienes que conocer a los demás papis- el saiyajin se soltó del agarre y cruzando los brazos la miró ceñudo. ¿Es que acaso estaba loca?... bueno, la verdad es que sí.- Ay, vamos, no seas así- El príncipe estaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí enseguida, sin embargo, tuvo una inspiración. Se dejó guiar a la fuerza y se unió al círculo que formaban los machos. _

_-Tú debes ser Vegeta ¿no?- preguntó cordialmente el que parecía más joven, fingiendo no haberse extrañado por su peculiar peinado. El saiyajin se limitó a responder con un movimiento de cabeza y se quedó en silencio. El que se encontraba a su lado, muy gordo para su edad, habló:_

_-Vaya, tienes que decirnos tu secreto ¿eh?- bromeó refiriéndose su estado físico. _"Son todos unos estúpidos"_ pensó Vegeta, pudiendo eludir entablar conversación gracias a las risas de los demás. Miró de reojo a Bulma y se sonrió al notar que lo observaba. Forzó una sonrisa, aparentando estar pasándolo de lujo con el grupo de hombres. _

_Los minutos pasaban interminables para ambos. Uno teniendo que convivir con bobos terrícolas, y otra viendo cómo lo que hace unos días era su hombre, disfrutaba de la compañía de otros de su mismo género. _

_La maestra habló, les dio las gracias por haber ido, aseguró que sus hijos iban a estar muy bien cuidados y varias cosas que ni uno de los dos pudo oír. A todo esto, la feliz abuelita no paraba de sacarles fotografías al mundo entero, inclusive aunque no los conociera. _

_Estaban todos yéndose, cuando un hombre se acercó sigilosamente a Vegeta y le susurró al oído:_

_-Qué bien, temía ser el único- el saiyajin se sobresaltó ante un acercamiento tan próximo. Observó a su interlocutor. Era un tipo que había estado toda la reunión aislado en una esquina mirándolo, un poco más alto que él, de cabello rubio, tez muy bien cuidada, ojos celestes, complexión atlética, cejas extrañamente demasiado finas y sonrisa perfecta. Bajó un poco la mirada y se le pusieron los vellos de punta al notar un detalle que había pasado por alto: llevaba una camisa rosa igual que la de él. De pronto entendió de qué se trataba- También cometiste un grave error, ¿no?- lo interrogó, disminuyendo aún más la distancia que los separaba- Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Me alegra que hayamos quedado en la misma clase. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras cuando lo necesites. Mi nombre es Kenji- le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente le dio una palmada en la nalga. Se fue de allí tan rápido como había hablado, dejando a un hombre sin palabras, con la boca abierta y totalmente traumatizado. Para su mala suerte, Bulma volteó en el preciso instante en que aquel hombre se despedía cariñosamente de su saiyajin, y como éste estaba de espalda, no pudo ver la expresión de asco que había en su cara. Haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no desmayarse ahí mismo, se despidió de su hija y caminó dignamente hasta la salida, seguida de su eufórica madre._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en ese mismo lugar tiene que haber un tipo así? La próxima vez que se me acerque juro que lo voy a matar" _agarraba un pedazo de hierba marchita con tanta fuerza que la sacó con todo y tierra, un considerable trozo de tierra.

Era entrada la noche cuando las cortinas se mecieron a causa del viento. Una sombra entró pesadamente en el dormitorio. Sin que alguien pudiera verlo, se quedó unos instantes en la penumbra concentrando su atención en el ki de Bulma. Estaba en el piso inferior, junto con Trunks, Bra y alguien a quien no supo identificar, pero creía conocerlo. Frunció el ceño y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras para escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cómo lo pasaron?- preguntó jovialmente Bulma. _"¿Cómo lo pasó quién?" _bajó un escalón y se detuvo. Un par de agudas vocecitas respondieron "¡Bien!" al unísono.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Bulma- sentenció una voz desconocida para el saiyajin, una mujer de la que no se había percatado. _"¡Bah! Deben ser sus estúpidos amigos" _se dijo, devolviéndose por donde había venido, sin embargo, se detuvo súbitamente.

-Oye… ¿Y no está tu esposo?- se estremeció de pies a cabeza… esa voz. Bulma tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No… tuvo que… salir-

-Vaya, quería conversar un rato con él- dijo la voz que había sobresaltado a Vegeta. _"¡¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo aquí?" _Paralizado escuchaba la conversación, que no duró más que un par de minutos. Su familia comenzaba a subir las escaleras y él continuaba en el mismo lugar, pensando a toda velocidad qué hacer. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, aparentando haber estado ahí durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué habrá querido hablar con mi papá?- inquirió Trunks caminando al lado de su madre, quien sostenía a una adormilada Bra.

-No lo sé… Debe estar loco si cree que le cae bien- bajó la vista. _"Pero me parece que ya se llevan BASTANTE bien" _

-Buenas noches- dijo Trunks entrando a su pieza. Bulma fue a acostar a Bra, sentía que tenía ganas de llorar, de ponerse a gritar. Pero a la vez no podía ni quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué Bra tuvo que haberse hecho amiga JUSTAMENTE de esa niña? ¿Por qué la vida estaba siendo tan injusta con ella? No se molestó en prender la luz cuando entró a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y cayó encima de un cuerpo. No podía reaccionar, ni tampoco quien estaba debajo de ella. En la oscuridad buscaban sus ojos, cada uno buscaba saber qué pensaba el otro, qué sentía. Vegeta sentía la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de ella y besarla, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba hacerlo. Bulma quería alejarse de él, pero no podía, seguía siendo como un imán. Ella, al percatarse de que el príncipe no hacía nada, comenzó a hablar sin pensar en qué decía:

-No te creo- se acomodó sobre él y acercó su boca a la suya- ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta?- se aguantó las tremendas ganas de besarlo, pero no se alejó, sino que se acercó aún más para aumentar la tentación y que él cayera, no iba a ser ella, no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Vegeta estaba a punto de no poder autocontrolarse más, de que todo lo que había planeado se fuera a los mil demonios. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, ya había levantado una mano que iba directo a la cintura de su mujer y pretendía besarla cuando sonó el teléfono. Fue como si los devolvieran al mundo real. El saiyajin corrió a Bulma y se levantó de la cama. Maldita mujer, sí sabía cómo volverlo loco. Apenas había dado dos pasos para salir cuanto antes de allí:

-Es para ti- anunció Bulma con un hilo de voz, había prendido la lámpara que había en su mesita de noche, por lo que pudo ver el rostro confundido de Vegeta. Le extendió el auricular mirándolo fijamente. Él, sin saber cabalmente por qué lo hacía, caminó con lentitud, tomó el teléfono, observándolo desconcertado, casi como si fueran a decirle que lo iban a secuestrar y matar, y se quedó escuchando (en el mismo momento que lo hacía, cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba por teléfono. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de reír.)

-¿Aló? ¿Bulma, sigues ahí? ¿Alóoo?- era una suave voz de hombre que provenía desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Vegeta, demasiado molesto para fingir.

-¡Hola, Vegeta!- saludó felizmente su interlocutor- Hoy día estuve en tu casa, pero no te encontré. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte- el saiyajin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era una suerte que Bulma se hubiera ido a la velocidad de la luz del cuarto- ¿Por qué no nos juntamos alguno de estos días a tomarnos algo? Conozco unos lugares estupendos, estoy seguro que te van a encantar, anda di que sí- rogaba Kenji, aquel sujeto de la camisa rosa. Vegeta no sabía qué rayos decir, si seguirle el juego, siendo que Bulma no estaba oyéndolo, o mandarlo al diablo en ese mismo instante- También tengo unos amigos que están locos por conocerte. ¿Cuándo crees que puedes? ¿El Viernes?- decidió fingir, seguir el juego, después podría matarlo y nadie se enteraría.

-Como quieras- respondió lacónicamente. A Bulma le bastó la respuesta de su saiyajin para no querer escuchar más. Colgó muy despacio para que no se diera cuenta que lo oía.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces te paso a buscar. ¿O prefieres irte solo? Te entendería a la perfección si no quisieras que tu mujer lo supiera. Pero en mi opinión tienes que decírselo, te vas a sentir mucho mejor y- Vegeta perdió por completo la paciencia, era demasiado que ese tipo le estuviera diciendo semejantes cosas.

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Si vuelves a mi casa, a hablarme o mirarme de nuevo te juro que te voy a matar! ¡¿Te quedó claro?- ya no le importaba que Bulma estuviera escuchándolo o no, había ido demasiado lejos.

-Pero… ¿Qué…? No entiendo, Vegeta…- balbuceó Kenji totalmente anonadado.

-¡Que no estoy enfermo como tú, así que deja de molestarme!- se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba elevando demasiado la voz- Si no me dejas en paz te voy a arrancar las piernas y te voy a obligar a comértelas, ¿Me entendiste?-

-Sí…- respondió casi sin voz. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su amor a primera vista colgó vuelto una bestia. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió al baño tras la rotunda negativa.

El teléfono yacía en el suelo en mil pedazos, había colgado con tanta violencia que no logró controlar su fuerza. Entre Bulma y ese tipo tan raro habían logrado hacerle perder los estribos como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

Pasaron los días, que se hicieron interminables para ambos. Bulma no se comunicaba con nadie más que con sus padres, Trunks y Bra, con suerte. Preparaba la comida, iba bien en su trabajo, cuidaba a sus hijos, todo esto lo hacía mecánicamente. Muchas veces había pensado en desahogarse con alguien, y Milk parecía ser la mejor opción. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo, era como quedar en un ridículo horrendo deliberadamente. Por lo que decidió callar. Ya ni siquiera dormía con Vegeta, y éste no se molestaba en darle explicaciones.

Era viernes por la noche. Trunks había salido a una fiesta con su novia, Bra dormía tranquilamente y los Señores Brief disfrutaban de una película arrellanados en el sillón.

Vegeta había terminado su entrenamiento y entraba al cuarto de baño completamente sudado. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Bulma, quien estaba desnudándose y sólo llevaba puestas unas diminutas bragas y una camiseta de tirantes. Ésta, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se sobresaltó e instintivamente se tapó con la toalla que tenía más cerca. El príncipe se ruborizó, y tuvo la infantil sensación de estar viendo algo pecaminoso.

-Sal de aquí- exigió Bulma. Sin embargo, parecía que él no hubiera escuchado. Mantenía su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero no le quitaba los ojos a la toalla, donde segundos antes tenía una vista espectacular-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Vete!- se acercó e intentó empujarlo afuera, obviamente fue imposible- Por favor, ándate- lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver en su rostro una media sonrisa. Poco a poco comenzó a reírse, como si intentara soportarlo pero no pudiera- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-Nada- dejó de reír, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Estás enfermo, sal de aquí- continuó con su infructuoso intento de moverlo. Cuando apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él, algo produjo que se aferrara a su cuello, quedando a tan sólo un centímetro de su rostro. Vegeta le había puesto una mano en la cintura y la había atraído hacia sí. Ella lo miraba estupefacta, en ese momento podía decir con total convicción que no entendía NADA. Y era la primera vez que ella, la inteligentísima Bulma Brief, no entendía algo en absoluto. Miraba alternadamente sus negros ojos, buscando alguna respuesta. Recorrió toda su cara, se encontró observando sus labios, aún sonrientes, como sólo él sabía sonreír. Se quedó helada cuando el saiyajin comenzó a acercarse a su cuello, estaba segura que en un instante estaría sintiendo esos besos que tanto extrañaba, sin embargo, él se detuvo a medio camino, rozando su boca con su lóbulo. Su cálida respiración no se sentía agitada, más bien era tan pausada que ella dudaba que estuviera vivo. Escuchó otras risillas ahogadas, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar:

-Era broma- Bulma no era capaz de asimilarlo. _"¿Qué cosa?... ¿Es broma?... ¿Broma?"._ La palabra hacía eco en ella. Cien veces, mil… Vegeta se alejó para ver su expresión: justamente lo que había imaginado. Estaba descompuesta, miraba sin ver, tenía la boca abierta. Él no pudo resistirse más y explotó en carcajadas, hace muchos años que no reía así, se tuvo que agarrar el estómago, se dobló por la cintura y lagrimeaba. Tan absorto estaba en su ataque de risa, que no reparó en la lenta sonrisa que comenzaba a ocupar el rostro de Bulma. Ella por una parte se sentía humillada, como nunca en su vida; por otra, aliviada; y por otra parte le causaba mucha gracia esa situación, porque Vegeta, ni más ni menos, se estaba partiendo de risa. Se unió a sus carcajadas. La escena no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Vegeta se estaba riendo tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta, y había caído al suelo, y Bulma se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había en el baño, agarrándose el abdomen. Él, en cuanto escuchó la risa de Bulma, se quedó en silencio de inmediato. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta-¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer?- preguntó sin comprender a qué se debía la risa de ella.

Bulma intentó mantener la compostura, habló lo más calmadamente que pudo:

-Es que… sólo… por vengarte… tuviste que pasar por esto- volvió a reírse, el príncipe se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia ella, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos- Tuviste que soportar a ese tipo, fingir que sentías algo por Goku, no acercarte a mí por días… ¿Y todo para vengarte?- soltó otra risotada. Vegeta no lo había visto de esa manera, no había calibrado lo que él perdía y ganaba. Hizo una mueca, había sido el más perjudicado- No te molestes, pero parece que no eres el estratega más astuto del mundo- Se puso de pie y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, como quien lo hace para darle ánimos a un niño- pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo sabrás hacerlo y resultarán tus planes. Mientras tanto no intentes volver a hacerlo- volvió a sonreír, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y se volteó.- Ahora… si de verdad era mentira…- lo miró coquetamente por encima del hombro-podrías acompañarme.- dejó caer la toalla que llevaba en la cintura. No podía enojarse con él por haber mentido, la había hecho reír como nadie más en toda su vida, y sabía que sólo él era capaz de eso. Además de que lo extrañaba de sobremanera.

Ahora sí que el orgullo de Vegeta se había roto en mil pedazos, ya no quedaba nada de lo que antes fue. Él mismo se humilló, soportó cosas que nunca imaginó. Y todo por una insignificante terrícola. La miraba de arriba abajo, era una oferta en extremo tentadora. _"Está bien… no puedo seguir cayendo más bajo". _Se ruborizó. Al verlo, Bulma sintió un arrebato de dulzura, lo cogió de la mano y lo besó, mientras Vegeta cerraba la puerta tras él.

**¿Fin?**

_**Por fin pude desahogarme, era como si lo hubiera tenido que gritar durante todo este tiempo. Necesitaba crearlo en algo más que mi imaginación. Éste es el resultado. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer, y también a todas las que me han dejado reviews, se agradecen mucho, de verdad.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Hasta la próxima :P **_


End file.
